


Flames In The Ashes

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Petting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Pyromania, Racism, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Real Life, References to Drugs, Schizophrenia, Service Dogs, Smoking, Threats of Violence, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: Lucas Boshaw has a traumatic past,  the events of which has led him to be locked up at The Brook Mental Institution.Robert Kirkman is planning to make his comic book 'The Walking Dead' a TV show,  but he wants to have a piece of the town of Dulvey's history in the show,  he looked through the papers and found zilch but when he talked to the citizens of Dulvey they told him the story of Lucas Boshaw,  Kirkman was intrigued so he went to visit Lucas at the Brook.Robert hired Lucas to become an actor on his showthis is Lucas' story from when he was young, to when he's in hospice,  to when he got hired as an actor and everything in between,  stay tuned for future chapters.TRIGGER WARNING





	1. A Regular Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is one of my first fanfics so please be blunt on the criticism, I hope you like it :)

'It's real humid today, not that hot though' Lucas thought absently as he doodled on his test paper, today was Friday which mean Daddy's gon' be home earlier than the other week days. Suddenly a ruler was smacked onto Lucas' desk, he jumped slightly and grumbled profanities as he looked up at his math teacher.

"No drawing on the test, Boshaw. This is a math class, not an art class." Mr. Williams said bitterly, Lucas sighs and switches his pencil around to erase the flower he was trying to draw. A few scattered laughs were heard, he looks for the owner of the laughs but found no one paying attention. ''What the fuck?'' he says to himself.

The bell rings after 27 minutes of undying boredom, he jumps up with his bag in hand and runs out the door, he sprinted through the hallways of the high school and rams his body into the door that leads outside, he races twoards home, Lucas has to clean the house and do his homework before Daddy comes home.

He runs past a few jocks throwing a nerd into a dumpster, accidentally brushing against a jock whos the supposed leader of the group and kept running.

When he sees the sign of the trailer park his heart skips, he continues to sprint twoards his trailer, when he reaches the door he stops to heave, breathing in fresh air while he truns around to see the dirt trail he left in his wake. Lucas walks into the trailer, stepping out of his boots, he puts them in a row next to the door.

He immediately starts to pick up the dirty condoms off up the floor Daddy uses to fuck sluts, he makes Lucas watch as a quasi lesson, along with his Daddy's condoms there were also sweaty boxers and other clothes scattered on the floor, he jogs over to the washer and tosses them in after throwing out the condoms, Lucas checks the bedroom for any dirty clothes, he finds a few articles of clothing and does the sniff test, they definitely do not pass the test.

He speed walks to the washer in the hallway and chucks them in along with a soap pod thing and turns the timer to 50 minutes, Lucas clicks the button and the machine jitters to life as it fills with water, he jogs to the living room and takes off his backpack, unzipping it he pulls out his homework, he starts by writing his name and the date.

Overall it took Lucas, a 15 year old about to be 16, 27 minutes to do his chores and homework. As he puts his papers away he hears his Daddy's truck pull up in the driveway, he runs to the bedroom to put his backpack away then Lucas jogs back to the living room and kneels a few feet away from the door, he hears a car door slam shut and his Daddy yelling. 'Fuck, he's in a bad mood.'

The door squeeks as its opened, Daddy smells of whisky and cigarettes when he walks up to Lucas to pet him, "Good boy, get Daddy a drink will ya." He growls out, the boy laps at his hand before answering "Yes Daddy." Lucas chirps as he crawls through the kitchen twoards the fridge, he opens it with his 'paw' and grabs a beer with his mouth, careful not to puncture the aluminum can with his steal canines. 

Lucas crawls back to his uncle who calls himself Daddy, the man in question sits on the couch with his foot on the coffee table, his boots carelessly scattered on the floor. Lucas brings him the remote to the TV as well, Daddy smiles at his obedience and takes the beer from him along with the remote from his paw. 

"Good boy, Lucas. Have you done your chores and finished your homework?." Daddy asks whis his "sultry" Alabamian accent while clicking on the TV, "Wruff." Lucas says with a chuff and a nod. Daddy's smile turned in to a smug grin, he cups his crotch, "Heres your treat, boy." Daddy says in a husky voice, Lucas blushed as he crawled in between the older mans legs. 

Lucas knows if he doesn't do this he'll lose the other ring finger.

Daddy helps a little by undoing his pants and pulling them down but left his underwear up so Lucas could struggle with getting his underwear outta the way with his paws, he presses his face against the mans crotch and mouths random word's and using his split tongue to try and make Daddy's cock harder so it'd be easier to slip out of his underwear.

Lucas' plan worked and his cock did slip out easier and was now sheathed inside Lucas' throat as he concentrated on sucking his Daddy off, he purses his lips as his mouth slides up and lossens them as he goes down so he could take more of his Daddy's cock inch by inch, Lucas takes his sweet ass time swallowing the cock in his mouth which makes Daddy shove his head down and he started to fuck his throat till he cums and it hits the back of Lucas' throat harshly.

"Ah hngfuck, good boy Lucas, go an' make supper." He shoved his nefew off his dick and did up his pants, cracked open his beer and watched pointless TV shows until little Lucas was done cooking 'steak' for himself and chicken wings for his Daddy.

30 minutes later, Lucas was eating out of his food bowl on the ground while his Daddy ate like a slob a few feet away at the dinner table, Lucas used his metal canines to tear at the meat in his food bowl, swallowing chunks of 'meat'.

-+-+-+A Week Later+-+-+-+-

"And now for Lucas 'the butcher' Boshaw's 16th birthday, he will be fighting Keith Summers to the death!" The Announcer yelled into the microphone located in a room with ctv cameras connected to TVs in the crowded warehouse, the anonymous men banged on the fence lining the ring with excited vigor, Lucas walked around inside of the cage wearing nothing but his boxers and his chain collar with a lock on it.

Daddy brings Lucas to the warehouse when they need him to get 'em some money, Lucas fight dogs to the death. Thats why he has metal canines for biting the throat effectively, And thats what hes here to do today, to fight a random punk from school. 

Lucas smiles when they cheer for him, the men yell happily "BUTCHER! BUTCHER! BUTCHER!" 

The frightend jock named Keith was pushed into the cage, his eyes widened when he realized the other guy in the cage was Lucas Boshaw, Keith pointed at Lucas. "You! I know you, why are we here! Who's the butcher!" Lucas came closer and smacked his fist against his own pecs.

Lucas chuffs like a tiger and hits his chest again, he growls at the punk. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Was heard from the crowd, Keith shook his head. "I dont-- AH!" He shouted in pain when Lucas lunges forward and socks him in the orbital bone, shattering it completely.

He falls like a sack of potatoes, Lucas kicks him in the back and shouts "Come on!". Keith groans as he tries to stand, " You wanna fight? Alright fairy lets fuckin' fight!" Keith shouts as he runs at Lucas, who simply steps out of the way and misses Keiths shit excuse for an attack.

Lucas sits on his back, gripping Keith's hair, he bangs his head into the concrete until his nose his completely smushed and bloody, Lucas finishes the fight with a big bite to keiths neck. Keith's screams and tries to get Lucas off of him but certainly fails when Lucas ripped that chunk of flesh out of Keith.

The front row of men who stand infront of the cage are in the splash zone so of course blood gets on their faces and clothes, they cheer loudly when Lucas swallows the chunk of meat in his mouth. Blood runs down his face and drips onto his chest, trailing down his stomach.

"The butcher has done it again! Hahah! I have a suprise for you men, I have been granted permission to let y'all fuck the winner of the fight. Which means you'll be able to have the butcher cumin' on your cock!" The Announcer said happily, Lucas didn't care about his body anymore so he just rolls with it when it comes to having multiple people fuck him, but he gets bothered when its other men and women fucking his Daddy because for some reason hes possessive of him.

He came closer to the cage to show them his body more better, they stuck their hands through the fence and rubbed him everywhere they could. Lucas was very busy for a few hours considering more than half of that warehouse want to fuck the winner and cum inside and on top of him.

When the night ended, his hole was very sore, it was bruised and bleeding but Daddy didn't care either way, the two got in the beaner truck and drove home to the trailer park and listened to waylon jennings.

When they arrive home, Daddy drug Lucas to the shower and made him strip and pushed him into the stall, he grabbed the detachable shower head, turned the dial up to lukewarm ish and started spraying Lucas' body. Spraying over his bloodied chest and arms down his stomach and crotch and legs before grabbing his flaccid cock, tugging on it to wash it, and doing the same with his balls.

He forcefully turned him around and sprayed over him before bending him over and thumbing his sore hole, "Ah, Daddy that hurts." Lucas whined, "Dont be a pussy, boy. Stay still and be quiet."

The sensation of warm water and thick fingers in his ass burned but he does what he's told as Daddy fingers him, the older man massages the boys prostate for a bit, only pausing to shut the water off and drop the showerhead. Reaching around him he starts tugging on his half hard dick.

Still massaging his prostate while jerking him off, "Aah D-Daddy keep going, please." Lucas moans shamelessly as his Daddy fingers him and kisses his cute scarred back. Lucas' cock spasms and shoots his thick white cum onto the side of the stall.

Daddy used his fingers to scoop up some of his boys cum and sucked it off his fingers, he smacked his little bubble butt and gruffly order him to get out of the shower and get to bed. Which of course he did without question. He drys his hair by shaking his head a lot, he then jumped under the covers of the queen sized bed.

Moments later Daddy came into the room, naked as the day he was born, Lucas reached his hands out and made a grabby jesture. Daddy smiled brightly and jumped into bed and rapped his farmer taned arms around Lucas' waist. "I love you my little butcher." 

"I love you too Daddy.."


	2. Hunters Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out getting rid of evidence, Lucas gets a surprise visit from a Deputy and gets taken to hospice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the second chapter of this interesting fanfic, I hope you like it :)

It was a dewy sunday morning when Daddy said that Lucas can go outside and hunt since he was busy with some whore, to which Lucas practically jumped with joy when he stated his nefews temporary freedoms. Lucas packed his bag and long bow along with his quiver full of arrows, when he was ready he stomped into his boots and left. 

He made his way into the woods behind their trailer and sprinted to the deer stand while he had time, upon arrival he climbed the tree skillfully and put his bag down, he unpacked then got ready to wait, pulling out some jerky his Daddy made for him and started to gnaw on the jerky like a pup.

10 minutes later A twig snapped as little hoves trotted twoards the deer stand, Lucas readied his long bow while pulling out one of his arrows to put on the string, he pulls it back and takes aim. When he found the heart of the young buck he let go of the string, he grins as the arrow swiftly plunges into the heart.

The buck jumps in shock and tries to run but Lucas already had another arrow on the string and 2.3 seconds later it was already in the bucks throat, officially putting it out of its brief misery, Lucas chuffs in victory as he hops down from the deer stand and plucks out and then cleans off the arrow heads.

Lucas field dresses the Young buck and dragged it back towards the trailer to hang up and cure the meat, not only that but he also needs to divide the meat into sections so they could sell it to the farmers market.

Once he hung up the buck in their shed, he headed into the trailer and found Daddy balls deep in some waitress from the diner 'bout 2 miles over yonder, Lucas blushed but continued twoards the kitchen sink to wash off the blood that soaked his hands and splattered his cheeks and neck.

Daddy had noticed his nefew walk through the door, he grins at the boy before slamming into the whores pussy as hard as he could, feminine moans filled the room alongside his Daddy's loud grunts. Lucas' cock had an automatic reaction of getting extremely hard, he gasps a little and started frotting against the edge of the sink because of his Daddy's conditioning.

Minutes later he couldn't stop his cock from spasming in his wranglers, soaking his pants in his thick jizz, it made him uncomfortable sure but he doesn't say anything, knowing if he does it'll end with an ass whuppin'.

A loud deafening moan came from the whore as she reached her peak, Daddy followed suit with a guttural groan that sounded like music to the boys ears, he was a bit ashamed of it but at the moment he couldnt care less about what anyone thought.

He spaced for a moment before being grounded by his Daddy's voice, "LUCAS! BOY I SAID COME THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Daddy shouted, he had already dismounted the bitch and was holding the half full condom by the 'neck'. Lucas jogged over to his Daddy and stood at attention. "Yessir?" He asked shyly, "Open." Daddy said sternly, Lucas did what he was told and opened his mouth.

Daddy smirked as he grabbed the boy by his stubbly jaw and emptied the condom into his mouth, "Ah ah, swallow it.", Lucas wordlessly followed his Daddy's order and swallowed the mouthfull of cum.  
A bellowing laugh was heard, Daddy grabbed the back of Lucas' neck and pulled him in for a kiss, shoving his tongue into the boys mouth, tasting himself on his split tongue. Daddy pulled away, "Good boy, now get me a beer 'fore I make ya sleep in the deer stand."

Lucas does a 180° turn, stumbling over himself to get to the fridge. Once the beer was clenched in his fist he ran over and gave it to his Uncle before any bad could happen. Daddy cracks it open, taking a big swig before throwing the cap at his boys head.

"'M gonna take a piss, make this gash leave 'fore I come back."  
"Yes, Daddy." Lucas stared at the gash on the couch, still breathing heavily from the wicked poundin' Daddy did to her pussy, she turns to look at the 16 year old. "Are you his boy?" She asked while she got up to get dressed, he nods wordlessly in her direction. "You like watching? What're ya, some freak?" Saying that to him is like opening the door to a china shop for a bull.

Lucas SNAPS, he fuckin' barrels twoards her, grabbing her hair he slams the bitches head on the floor, cracking the skull. Lucas then straddles her hips and grabs her throat and starts puching her in the face. Daddy came out of the bathroom to the sight of his boy beating the whole entire fuck outta this gash.  
There's broken teeth scattered on the carpet, her face was red with blood and purple from the lack of oxygen, the look on Lucas' face was pure unadulterated rage, his teeth were bared and clenched tightly, his eyes were glazed over and foggy, You could tell he was someplace else. Daddy laughed harshly from the hallway, "Geez boy! If ida'known ya hated 'er that much ida let ya have a round with'er!" 

Lucas payed no mind as he went for her eyes next, they were bulging but with the help of his boney thumbs they were pushed back into her skull, the thick sludge fron beneath the irises swelled up around his thumbs. No screams are heard as her vocal cords are completely jumbled and flattened, restricting any sound from coming out.

Daddy came closer to get a good gander at the bitch, her mouth was wide open, blood and saliva leaking profusely from the corners of her mouth. Lucas was totally engaged in his little activity that he didnt even notice that Daddy was right behind him just observing his boys handywork. Daddy rubs his cock through   
His boxers, he peers around Lucas' midsection to find out there's a buldge in his wranglers.

His rough hand carress the back of Lucas' neck, the boy stops scramblin' her eyes and blinks a few times, he gasps softly then looks at his Daddy. The older mans cock was out, leaking precum and twitchin'. He looks up into the mans blue eyes, sticks out his tongue and kitten licks the tip while holding his pretty boy stare.  
Lucas teases his Daddy as he laps at the head of his cock, "Got damn boy, fuckin' teasin' me an' shit, open your mouth." Daddy says sternly, without hesitation Lucas opens his mouth, not a second later the older man snorts and spits in his boys mouth, he then inserts his cock all the way into his mouth until his nose is pressed against the small patch of pubic hair.

Lucas contracts his throat, pulling a deep groan from Daddy, the man starts fucking his throat. Lucas unbuttoned his wranglers and pulled out his throbbing his cock and started stroking it roughly, the jizz, blood and eye sludge spreading out on his cock made it easy to slick it up.  
He jerked off quickly, his Daddy face fucking him made it a bit easier to cum, he shot his load all over the slowly rotting corpse beneath his hips, the sight alone made his Daddy cum down his throat, grunts and moans filled the room once again.

"Gotdamn boy, as much as I loved watchin' you kill her and choke yer lizard. Daddy has to go to work, so clean this shit up 'fore I come back. And so help me god if I find one spec of fuckin blood, you're goin in the fuckin shed." The oldest of the two said, "yessir."   
When Daddy left, Lucas got to work and got rid of the body by cutting it up into sections and putting the pieces into the shed to cure for a few days, as for the blood he used bleach, there were so little blood it was easy to get rid of. Now for the clothes, he put them in a black trash bag and carried them into the woods.  
When he made it to the old abandon house squatters usually use, he sets up a oil drum barrel with wood inside and spreads oil around, then he soaks the clothes in the oil before dumping them in the barrel. Lucas then grabs a stick and lights the tip on fire with a zippo, then pokes the clothing with the tip of the stick and the barrel bursts up in flame. 

He jumps back in suprise but then smiles when the heat and smell of burning clothes and wood hits his face, the warmth reminds him of his mothers hugs and hot chocolate before his parents divorced and sent him to his uncle's place.  
The run down house behind him has a squatter hiding in there, the person in the house still had their phone so they called the cops and fled the scene shortly after they made the call, about 20 minutes later a squad car pulled up onto the gravel driveway while Lucas still watched the flames intently.

It didn't even register to Lucas when the Deputy called out to him, his eyes were hazy and blurry lookin. "Son, You ok over there? I got a call from this location, did you call it in?" The Deputy questioned, Lucas saw a shadow in the corner of his vision, he turned to look at the figure.   
It took him a moment to recognize where he was and who the fuck was infront of him, honestly it hit him like his Daddy's pick up, he was fuckin' outta there. "Hey! Kid whatre you-!?" The Deputy yelled, he peeked into the barrel and gasped a little when he saw bloodied clothes.

He then took off running after him, "Kid! Hey wait, I jus' wanna talk!" He screeches, Lucas kept running until he reached the deer stand. He climbed up the rope expertly and pulled the rope up, he then looked behind him and saw the Deputy jogging with his hand on his side. "Christ boy, you run real fast." The Deputy stood underneath the deer stand, looking up at the frightened 16 year old.

"GO AWAY!" Lucas yells, "I just wanna know why you were burning those clothes and why you ran." Lucas thought hard for a while, he then looked back at the Deputy, "I aint 'sposed to tell, Daddy said I'd get a beating if I did, matter of fact I shouldn't even be talking to you, just go 'fore Daddy comes lookin'."  
The Deputy sighs then reaches for his radio, "Dispatch, I gotta teenager here who was burning some bloody clothes behind an abandoned house, he ran after I announced myself but I caught up with him shortly after and he says his Pa will beat him if he tells me anythin', over."  
"Alright Deputy I'll send another unit to your location, stay with the kid 'til they arrive, over."

"Copy that, over 'n out."  
"Your gon' get hurt if you don' leave."  
The deputy looks up at the boy, hints of surprise on his face "Is that a threat?"  
"No sir, just a fact." Lucas layed on his stomach and stared at him, "Did your Daddy fuck you when you was a kid?"  
The Deputy has a look of suprise on his face, "Does yours?" He asked, Lucas nods "Daddy says it's normal and that everyone does it." The Deputy nods and reaches for his radio again, "uh dispatch, bring CPS too, over and out."

Lucas scratches the side of his face before asking him a qestion, "Are you gonna hurt me if I come down?" He props his elbows up and leans on his fist. The older man looked up at him again and answered softly, " I wont hurt you I promise, just come down here and follow me to my car so I can write stuff in my notebook I left in my car."

It took Lucas a moment to process what he said, "Ok, I guess we can go to your car...do you have any water?" He asked as he climbs down, the man beside him answers, "Of course, I always carry a few extra bottles, are you thirsty?"  
Lucas turns to him and nods, "Yes sir."  
They walked back to the squad car together, while they did so the deputy asked some standard questions like, how old are you and whats your name so on and so forth, when they reached their destination there were 2 other patrol cars parked near the main car.

Lucas felt scared so he wrapped his fingers around the deputys hand, holding on tightly while staring at the ground, shortly after Lucas chugged down a botle of water a CPS van pulled up. 3 people stepped out, "Is this him?" A burly black man said, Lucas growled at him and hid further behind the Deputy who chased him earlier.

"Whats wrong, buddy?" The Deputy asks in a soft voice, "That nigger is talking to me, tell it to leave." The man Lucas was clinging to was shocked at the young mans words, "Uh Clarence can you wait in the car your kinda making him uncomfortable." The nigger sighs and gets back in the van.

They then began to ask Lucas where he lived and if anyone was home, to which he responded with his trailer parks name and a no. So they set off to go see his trailer, when they arrived at the trailer everyone was completely shocked when they saw the state of this boys living space.  
Condoms, dildos, butt plugs, needles, bloodied rags, guns, belts, and dragon tongue whips were scattered everywhere, This place was no home for a 16 year old, "Sorry for the mess, Daddy usually puts the toys away. Guess he got busy." Lucas said as he started to pick up things off the floor but was stopped by the deputy grabbing his hand, "You dont have to its ok we got it, have you eaten anything?" He asks as he glances at different areas of Lucas' body, his gaunt frame was visible from not having a proper diet. 

Apparently PBR, deer meat and the beef jerky Daddy brings home isnt a diet, "C'mon lets make a sandwich." He leads Lucas into the kitchen and grabs a paper plate from the counter, he looked through various draws and shelves til he found what he was looking for, as he constructed the sandwhich for Lucas, the other sheriffs deputies were goin around the house looking for more evidence.  
"Ta da." The older man said pushing the plate twoards Lucas, Lucas looked at the plate weirdly, as if he never ate off of a plate before, shrugging he grabbed the sandwhich and took a bite, when he opened his mouth the Deputy took note of his split tongue and metal canines.  
While Lucas ate his food he leaned against the Deputys side, the other deputies called in the situation and lured Lucas into the CPS van after he was done eating, they took him to the county hospital for a check up. When he arrived to the hospital room, he was adamant about stripping infront of a chick but whatever.

The doctors and nurses took notes on his physique,  
Doctors Notes:  
-Patient has a very sickly body, looks like he hasnt eaten properly for years.  
\- and piercings, most notable are the nipple piercings and the barbell piercings up his frenulum ladder, possibly done by his uncle.  
-Many bruises cuts and scars, most likely form his uncle, whom he lives with.  
-Hair has thorns and twigs in it along with dried blood, DNA test results say that the blood belongs to a young female.  
-Patient has dry blood underneath his fingernails, DNA test also says it also belongs to the young female, foul play suspected.  
-Inside of patients mouth is pretty unusual, xray of head shows that the metal canines are drilled into the jaw and skull, almost impossible to remove wothout permanent damage.  
-We found chunks of meat stuck in the patients teeth, another DNA test says it human meat.  
-Order for inpatient hospital stay pending..

After the tests, Lucas was tired so the Deputy asked one of the nurses if he could use an extra bed, they said for a little bit but when they need it they'll wake him up and move him. The Deputy also offered to stay by Lucas' bed but the boy said he didn't have to but the Deputy stayed anyway.

Lucas sat in his boxers on the bed, blankly staring at the TV, "Time for bed, kiddo." He glances at the Deputy, his eye twitches a little before he nods and gets under the covers, the Deputy reaches over and turns of the light.  
"G'night kid."  
"Night, sir."


	3. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas was caught burning bloody clothes in an old oil drum behind an abandon house in the woods, some squatter ratted on him which led to him getting taken in by a sheriff's deputy.
> 
> He's now in a hospital, about to get transferred to his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic so far, please feel free to request ideas for future chapters or fanfics

The hallway of the hospital echoes as stiletto heels click on the white tile floor of the ward.The CPS worker speed walked through the white corridors. Miss Darla slowed her pace as she came closer to room 37, Lucas' temporary bedroom, she grasped the handle and opened the door.

The door squeaked as she pushed her way into the room, the sleepy Deputy held his head up and waved at the CPS worker, "Mornin'." She smiles and waves back at the Deputy, "Good morning, how is he doing?" The boy in question was currently laying on his stomach with his butt jutting out a little, he snored softly into his pillow, "He's ok, a few nightmares earlier but besides that he's doin' alright."

With the talking going on, Lucas had started to wake up, "-like his, hes gonna have to be admitted for everyones safety, his included. The meat we found in his teeth belongs to a person. We sent cops over to his house to pick up his uncle, they arrested him for a load of child abuse charges along with substance abuse and illegal dog fighting rings and an unknown amount of manslaughter charges."

He layed still while he listened to their conversation, angry about them arresting his Daddy, "Where is he getting transferred to?" The Deputy questions, Miss Darla sighs, "I dont know, someplace in Kentucky I think." Lucas rolled over onto his back, sighing softly he blinks rapidly for a moment before looking over at the two people who became silent upon his awakening.

"What?" He asks, lifting his brows up in a questioning manor, Miss Darla is avoiding eye contact and shielded her eyes. The Deputy points to Lucas' crotch, the boy looks down and noticed that his cock was poking out of the fabric of his boxers standing at full attention, "Oh, morning wood, right...sorry." 

He covers his crotch with his hands before hoping up and heading to the bathroom to take care of it, he pushes the bathroom door open and shuts it behind himself, the chatter starts up again as Lucas pulls down his boxers to free his cock, it throbs in his hand when he shuffles to the toilet and starts letting a stream of piss go into the porcelain bowl.

After hes done with that he spits into his hand and jerks off quickly, thinking about the Deputy on his knees, Lucas' cock disapearing down the older man's throat, his 8 barbell piercings sliding against the column of the mans throat.   
Lucas lets out a guttural groan, he brings his left hand up and wraps it around his own throat, squeezing till he got real light headed, one final squeeze and his large cock shot his cum at the toilet, he lets go of his already bruised throat and moans softly as he milks himself.

After he cleans up with some tissues he pulled up his boxers and walked through the door only to be met with the Deputy holding burgundy scrubs, "Uh, what are those for?" Lucas asks while motioning to the clothes, the Deputy smiles softly "Your going to your new home."

Lucas furrows his scarred brows, "What do you mean my new home, Georgia is my home I aint fuckin' goin to sum city in fuckin' Kentucky or sum shit." Lucas shouts, he moves out of the way of the Deputy and maneuvers his gaunt body around the room, trying to escape the Deputy.

He succeeds a few times but finds himself pinned underneath the older man for the 5th time, in Lucas' panicked state he searches around for something to use but finds nothing, Miss Darla isnt in the room she's presumably in the front office, "Get off, I swear I'll--"  
"You what, huh, what'll you do to me if I don't let you go, hm?"

Lucas growls and pants heavily, he harshly whispers "'m gon' fuck you, little pig.", Lucas wiggles in the older mans grip but nonetheless stops fighting, the Deputy pauses at the boys words but ignores his crude statement, "Good, just be calm ok. Please, get dressed. The vans gonna be here soon." The boy reluctantly got up and got dressed, he was then escorted to the main lobby by the Deputy.

When they arrived to the front office, Lucas was told to pick a chair and sit in it, he did what he was told and sat down. Since they still had time, Lucas looked around the room and took note of a few things, behind the front desk is a little calendar, 'October 4th 2000'. There are little cups with plastic flowers taped to pens, the waiting room was filled with people, some have colds, others have broken bones and split lips. The Deputy is sitting to the boys right just filling out paperwork with a tulip pen, Lucas scoffs.

Just to fuck with him, Lucas decided to slip his hand onto the Deputys leg, softly squeezing the meaty thigh. The Deputy froze and glanced at Lucas, the boy smirks as the Deputy sighs, picking up the boys hand by his wrist and dropping it onto his own thigh.

Lucas snickered, looking to his left he notices a kid from his school, one of them jocks. It looks like he has a broken wrist or something, the boy sits a few chairs away from Lucas and the Deputy, Lucas turns his head and presses his lips against his pigs shoulder.

Nipping at the fabric between his teeth, he whines softly trying to catch the attention of the man next to him, the Deputy notices his distress "Whats wrong, buddy?" He asks while turnig twoards him a little, Lucas whines a bit before answering "Theres a jock I know from school, he's been bullying me since 4th grade."

The man looks up to where the boy was motioning with his hand, the Deputy scowls then softly gazes at Lucas "Its alright buddy, I'll protect you, I promise." He murmurs. Lucas trusts him for some reason, its just something about him that makes Lucas comfortable around him despite the intense sexual frustration stiring in the boys gut.

Lucas bounced his knee up and down out of undying boredom, he looked over at the Deputys clipboard, he was writing out a description of Lucas.

Name: Lucas Boshaw  
Age: 16, july 4 1984  
Height and weight: 5'11" & 170lb  
Ethnicity: white/American  
Hair color: black  
Eye color: blue  
Mental & Physical illnesses: undetermined  
Medication: none  
Notes: seems to be hypersexual due to prolonged abuse, a--

The sound of the main doors opening brought Lucas out of his daze, 3 men in white scrubs waltz in like they're the shit. The Deputy notices as well, he stands to hand one of them the clipboard, "Lucas? Can you look at me please." The nurse in the middle says, the way he addresses Lucas pisses him off, he's fucking baby talkin' him like he's fucking retarded. 

Reluctantly he looks at the nurse, "There ya go, Lucas, just pay attention to me ok?."  
The boy stared at him, not even a second later the boy felt a sharp pinch in his right bicep, he quickly turns to look at the offender, the raven haired boy finds one of the nurses emptying a syringe into his arm.

Lucas' gaunt body fell onto the cold tile, everyone in the waiting room stared at the scene before them, Lucas' sun tanned arms twitched as the nurses picked him up and placed him in a wheelchair, his mohawked head lulled to the side as the wheeled him out of the hospital and twoards the van.

The other two nurses opened the van doors and the one who injected him lifted him up and put him on the bench, strapped him in with a seatbelt across his lap and sat next to him, the Deputy and Miss Darla who had just finished his paperwork for transfer had joined him in the van.

The nurse who opened the door sat across from him with Miss Darla while the Deputy sat next to Lucas on his right, suddenly the one who gave him a shot switched seats so that hes across from Lucas now, 'fuckin' weirdo'.  
The baby talking nurse was the driver, he inserted the keys into the ignition and turned it, the van is brought to life and is ready to get rollin'. 

The next morning they're still on the road headed for Kentucky, Lucas woke up 6 hours later while they were stopped at a gas station, Lucas opens his baby blue eyes and glanced around the back of the van, it was empty, 'Where'd they go? Fuck they left me didnt they? God fuckin' dammit. Everyone always ends up leavin' me.' Lucas starts tearing up, he whines then starts bawling.

The sound of crying startled the Deputy who happens to be leaning against the side of the van smoking a cigarette, just waiting for the nurses and Miss Darla to get back from the restroom, The Deputy rounds the side of the van and opens the doors revealing a sobbing Lucas, his thin frame is shaking like a leaf on a tree, his legs were closed and his hands were covering his face.

"Hey, buddy it's ok, shh it's alright im here shh." He hopped into the the van and sat next to Lucas, wrapping his arm around him, he holds the boy against his chest. Lucas freezes but the relaxes when he hears the soft chatter of the Deputys walkie.

"Piggy? 'S that you?" Lucas asks softly not looking up, keeping his face in the older mans chest, "Yea 's me, it's alright I gotchu." Piggy holds him against his chest comfortably tight, "Whats wrong buddy, hmm? Why're you crying?"

Lucas burries his face in the juncture between his Piggy's shoulder and neck before whispering into the man's skin, "I thought you left me, I thought you broke your promise."  
The Deputy furrowed his brows, 'I dont remember making a promise', "What was that promise again?" Lucas snickers at his Piggy's question, he removed his face from the older man's neck.

"You promised me that you would stay by my side, that you would never leave me, that you would always love me. You still love me right?" Lucas states before asking a heart stoping question, the Deputys breath hitches for a moment. "Oh, o-of course I still l-love you, why wouldnt I? Heh mm."

Lucas grabs the Deputy's face harshly, "Better not be lyin' ta me, little pig." He growls before planting a bruising kiss on the older mans lips, technically its legal because the Deputy was only 23 and of course Lucas is 16 1/2, and in Georgia the legal age of consent is 16, so he's good in that department.

Buuut its a work related relationship so, he's gonna have a few problems with that.  
Lucas tongued his way into the Deputy's mouth and sucked on his tongue, the older of the two puts his right hand on the boy's chest to try to push him away. 

"Mm mm sta- stop- Luc--Lucas." The Deputy tries pushing him away again but only succeds because Lucas heard footsteps approaching so he let go of his Piggy's face after licking a sticky stripe up the side of his jaw, the two nurses along with Miss Darla sit across from the two.

The Deputy licks his lips then uses the back of his hand to wipe the spit off his mouth, he then fixes his shirt before asking the nurses if they're ready to go, "Yup, we're ready, saddle up ladies." Moments later the van started and peeled out of the gas station parking lot.

Lucas stared at his little pig, fantasizing about shoving his-- "Lucas you alright?" One of the nurses asks, ruining his damn fantasy, "Hm oh uh, yeah 'm cool, just uh thinkin' about hunting. I miss hunting with Daddy." The two nurses gave him a strange look before dissmissing it.

Lucas turned his head back towards his little pig, smiling at him briefly before continuing his pretty fantasy.


	4. The Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas was transferred to Lincoln Trail Mental Hospital in Kentucky shortly after waking up in the Memorial Hospital in Georgia, this is gonna be a shit show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is out!
> 
> Honestly I frickin loove writing this fic!  
> And again if you have any suggestions for future chapters please do tell!

"I gotta piss."

"We just stopped by a gas station 20 minutes ago and you didn't go, and now you have piss when were 30 miles away?!"

Lucas felt angry, no one talks to him that way, unless they wanted to get a beating, "HEY FUCK YOU, I JUST WANNA TAKE A PISS, OR WOULD YOU RATHER GET ON YOUR KNEES AND DRINK MY FUCKIN PISS INSTEAD, YOU WHORE!" Lucas yelled in a rage, he lurched forward to try and grab the offending nurse but was stopped by the Deputy grabbing his shoulders, pulling him against his chest, he whispers softly in the boy's ear.

"Hey shh it's ok, he didnt mean it. Hey pull over for a minute." The Deputy asks the baby talking driver, he pulls over to the side of the road. The Deputy and Lucas get out of the van, as soon as his feet touched the concrete ground he felt like something was trying to claw its way out of his head, Lucas made the mistake of not talking about it.

Lucas stood next to the rear right tire, the Deputy stood a few feet away "Dont go too far." He says, Lucas Snickered as he pulls out his dick and starts pissing on the tire, "Don't worry Piggy, I wont go far."  
The Deputy rolls his pretty eyes, Lucas flashes his tongue and wiggles it around as finishes quickly and puts his dick back in his burgundy scrubs. They settle back into the van and they set out again, their trip has 2 hours and 15 minutes left.

When they arrive at the hospital and parked, no more incidents happened since Lucas took a nap, they now stand infront of a desk standing idle until someone instructs otherwise, Miss Darla filled out more paper work as she talked about random bullshit Lucas had no care for.

"Dr. Carson please report to Magnolia's Unit." The PA system announced, Lucas flinches at the squeal of faulty wiring. The bright lights of Lincoln Trail Mental Hospital annoys the raven haired boy to no end, Lucas steps closer to his Piggy, "Lucas, come with me please." Miss Darla says sweetly, "I wanna say goodbye to the Deputy here." Lucas says pertly, he wraps his arms around the mans shoulders, supplying him with a bear hug.

A few moments later Lucas had pulled away but not before planting a small kiss on his Deputy's cheek, the boy steps back and gives a salute before clicking the heels of his boots together and leaving with Miss Darla. Both sets of stiletto heels and boots click and clack on the tile. As he looked around he thought to himself 'This place is fuckin' weird'.

They stopped outside of a door that had a small plaque with letters saying 'Patient intake', she steps into the room and walks up to a nurse with purple scrubs. Lucas follows silently, looking around like he's searching for an exit, "Mr. Boshaw, are you listening? I need to check your vitals before we send you to the dayroom to meet with everyone."

Lucas chuffs but complies with the nurses orders, he holds out his arm while she pumps that blood pressure cuff thingy, she had to take some blood tests so another nurse prepared the vials, the main nurse catalogued his height and weight..again.

5 minutes of playing doctor later, Lucas is being escorted by purple scrub nurse lady, whos name is Janet, down to the Day room. She motioned to different rooms and stated their uses, i.e. cafeteria, bathrooms, library so on and so forth. "And this is the day room, pick a seat and stick with it."

Janet shoved off and went to go talk to the young female nurse whos watching over the day room, "And remember Mckayla, they have to knock on the door before they leave so that they can get permission from one of the other nurses. I know your new here so if you have any problems with anyone come tell me ok, otherwise have a good day..oh and thats Lucas Boshaw hes our new arrival, I already showed him around and talked to him but if he proves difficult then send him over to me, ok."

Janet left with a smile and a wave to the other patients, Lucas was still standing by the door next to Mckayla, "Lucas, why dont you grab a loose leaf paper and a pencil to draw a picture, or you could write out your thoughts." She said shyly, "Ooh oh, can he sit wit' me, please." A guy asked pleadingly.

Lucas looked for the voice and found this guy sitting in the back of the room, his name tag says Rudy, hes about 20 with a bit of a stubble and shaggy blonde hair. Lucas shrugged, grabbed a piece of paper and pencil then shuffled over to Rudy and sat next to him.

The room was annoyingly happy, the chairs were big blocks of neon green with blue tables, there were "cute" Motivational quotes on the walls, they're like the ones you'd see posted on elementary school classroom walls, the young new nurse Mckayla is playing a playlist thats most likely labled "hot new songs of 2000".

Some whack fuckin' pop songs, Lucas prefers goth country, punk bands from the 80s like violent femmes and meat puppets, and hair bands like white snake, mötley crüe and warrant. The other patients were playing board games, drawing or doin' puzzles.

Rudy, the guy next to the boy, was sitting uncomfortably close with his arm sitting across the back of Lucas' chair. "Yes?" The boy asks, Rudy smiles and rests his head on Lucas' shoulder "Nothin'" He replies, the 16 year old sighs but continues drawing nonetheless.

"Who's that?" Rudy asks, "The Deputy who escorted me to Kentucky." "Oooh, do you like him?" Lucas scoffs at the question, "Yeah." "Mm, do you like me?" Rudy whispers, Lucas was taken a back by the question, "I only just met you, how am I 'sposed to figure out if I like you if I only spent 10 minutes with you. Ask me in a year."

The days dragged on and on, and 1 week became 2 and 2 became 5 months and 5 months became 10 years. The same routine over and over again never breaking. Rudy had become more touchy as the years went by, soon Rudy was on his knees begging for Lucas to give him his cock. Of course Lucas can't turn down a chance to get off so he agreed, so now they're sorta together but not really, like friends with benefits.

No one had caught on yet, either that or they really don't care, Rudy and Lucas are cool with both. At the moment they're in a supply closet, pressed up against eachother frotting like animals. Rudy's soft moans reverberate throughout the closet, Lucas couldn't handle it anymore so he flipped him over and confronted him with a bruising kiss, he pulls out their hard cocks grabs 'em in one hand and starts stroking them together.

The highly sensitive heads of their cocks rub together, creating the delicious friction Lucas has been craving for days, previously Rudy had been taken to isolation due to his need to publicly masturbate. Not a lot of people take kindly to that.

They grunt in unison as they get closer to their orgasms, Rudy knows what to do in this moment so he wraps both of his hands around Lucas throat and squeezes tightly until Lucas' eye start to roll back into his head, thats when he cums onto Rudy's bare stomach and the feeling of the other mans cum on his stomach makes Rudy cum too, only then is when he lets go of Lucas' neck.

Lucas leans against Rudy for a bit before cleaning up with a paper towel he found on a random shelf, "Lucas how old are you?" Rudy asks as he puts on his tank top that was previously abandoned on the floor, "26, why?" "Nothing just wondering, you've grown a lot, you were just 5'11" When I met you, now your 6'6", plus your cock got thicker I think, haha its like a transformation from the Gods." 

Lucas looked at him and smiled, it was true, Lucas had grown a considerable amount not only in height but in his mental state and health. He has better coping mechanisms and he's been put on the right meds and such, albeit he does still have nightmares and episodes. He was diagnosed with schizophrenia a few years ago.

And he's had to get ECT done a few times but that only really made him mellow, he's been managing. Talk about a new TV show coming out about zombies has hit the hospital, one of the patients says they're filming in Lucas' home town in Georgia. Lucas thinks its bull shit that they would wanna film in a little town like Dulvey.

But hey if little shit city slickers are willing to get their hands dirty in Dulvey then go ahead, they wouldnt last a day in Lucas' neck of the woods, they also say they want a piece of the towns history in the show, whatever that means. The boy's get dressed and exit the supply closet to head over to the cafeteria for lunch.

When they arrive Lucas and Rudy are met   
With a few supervisor nurses, "Uh, hey hoss, sorry we're late." The nurses dont seem to care as one of them dissmisses Rudy and urges Lucas along to sit at a table where two unknown men wearing suits are sitting.

Lucas grumbled as he sat down infront of the men, "Are you Lucas Boshaw?" One of them asks, "Yeah, who are y'all and why'd you wanna talk." They look at each other briefly before explaining, the bear looking one speaks first, "My name is Robert Kirkman and this is my associate Tony Moore. We're the writers for a upcoming TV show called The Walking Dead, if you haven't guessed already its about zombies and surviving the post apocalypse." 

The nerdy lookin' one continues, "And we're basing the show in Georgia and we wanted a piece of the towns history in the show, so we went searching in the news papers in Dulvey, we found a news paper article about you, so we did more research and come to find out that you and your uncle are involved in the most significant event in Dulvey. Basically we're wondering if you wanted to be a character on the show."

Lucas just stared at them for a hot minute before he started talking, "I'm not an actor though, I have no uh, whatchamacallit, experience, I'd be useless. Trust me Bubba." They look at him and then at each other before speaking, "We'll teach you how, its simple really, all you have to do is read from a script then just recite it, thats basically it, it's easy I promise."

Lucas sighs then lays his head on the table, "If it means getting out of this fuckin' place then sign me the fuck up, 10 years is way to long to be in a place like this." Lucas says while lifting up his head.

They seem excited, they smile and laugh while holding out their hand's for him to shake, which he does out of politeness. Minutes later they were filling out a release form for Lucas, Rudy comes out of nowhere and hugs him, "No your not leaving are you?!" Rudy yells as tears well up in his eyes, he whimpers as he held onto Lucas' arm.

"Let go of me, boy!" He shoves away Rudy "I thought you loved me!" He yells, "I never did, you were just a warm mouth to me." Nurses came to where all the yelling was coming from and took Rudy away 'cause he was getting hysterical. The screams coming from Rudy echoes throughout the ward as Lucas and his new bosses exit the building.

Kirkman and Moore lead him to their car, they get in and start their journey back to Georgia, they stop to get gas a few times and to get food but they continue their road trip twoards Lucas' home town. On the way there they talked about getting Lucas new clothes, a phone, a house if he wants( he choses a trailer in his old mobile home park instead) and a TV among other items to make himself feel normal.

Lucas had fallen asleep for a few hours after they started rollin', his dream was about him being famous, everyone wanting pictures and his autographs, he thinks its weird that people might want pictures of him and his signature when the show lifts off, he hopes not anyway.

We'll see.


	5. Helluva Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kirkman and Moore signed Lucas' release papers they headed back to the mans hometown.
> 
> A week later he meets some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuut asdfghjkl

The week after Lucas gets settled in his trailer is when he gets the call telling him to come down to the set for a table reading on Friday, its Thursday today.  
Lucas likes his trailer, its big enough for him and his new black pitbull, Brutus, who is laying in bed beside the Georgian. Lucas rolls over to wrap his arm around his dogs body, cuddling the large baby.

"Flying cross the desert in a TWA  
Saw a women walking  
Cross the sand--" His alarm rang loudly, playing one of his favorite songs by Waylon Jennings, Lucas groans as he reaches for his phone on the nightstand behind him, grabbing it he hits the button a littler harder than he intended but hey its silent now, save for the radio playing in the kitchen.

He groans as he rolls over to sit up, he plants his feet on the ground then pushes himself up off his warm comfortable bed who is begging for him to come back and bury himself in the weighted blanket. Lucas stumbles tiredly over to his bathroom to piss, after he's done he heads over to the kitchen to get a sandwich.

As he made a monster of a sandwich, he heard his little monster, Brutus, wake up and make his way to the couch, the big boy hops on the couch and sits down to stare at his owner. Lucas looked up at Brutus and smiled when he noticed the bully was staring at him, expecting him to give Brutus a piece of ham that was piled onto his sandwich.

"Alright, B you win." Lucas says with a cute smile that plastered its self to his face, he grabs a piece of ham and tosses it over to Brutus, the large baby catches it in his mouths and swallows it whole. "Good boy Brutus!" Lucas shouts excitedly.

When he finished making the sandwich,he sat on the couch and watched cartoons while eating. "Patrick your genius is showing." "Where!?" The TV said, Lucas chuckles at the joke. Brutus grumbles and paws at Lucas' thigh, "Need to piss?" He asked the black pitbull, the dog barked and got up to bumble to the door of the trailer.

"Ah I see, well your gonna have to gimme a kiss first, Bubba." Lucas said all cutesy like, the dog jogged over and licked the mans cheek, "Thank you buddy, now we can go."  
He got up and let Brutus out of the trailer while he trails behind him.

The sun was shining, barely any clouds in the baby blue sky, a few trailers down another door slammed shut with a yell echoes through the park, "Lucas?! Is that you?" A man yelled, scaring the living shit out of him.

"Haha Ho-lee-shit, it is you! I aint seen you since highschool!" The man jogged over to Lucas only stopping a few feet away from the skittish man, "Uh I dont remember you, w-who are you?" Lucas mumbled.

The man had slicked back hair, a slightly thicker pencil mustache with a soul patch, a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath it along with torn up blue jeans and brown boots with the laces untied, he noticed Lucas staring and decided to snap his fingers in front of his face.

He blinks, "Sorry uh, whats your name?" The Raven haired man says quietly, "Oh right, i'm Randy, we used to hang out with our best friend Raw dog underneath the bleachers at lunch remember?" Randy said excitedly, the memories of the trio hanging out with weed and stolen beer, bathroom blowjobs and late night burgers at Mc Dicks came back.

"Oh shit, yeah now I remember, you were the one who was always on his knees for me all through science class in the bathroom." Lucas says with a straight face before he cracks up with loud cackling, he grabbed onto Randy's right schoulder to steady himself.

Randy started to laugh as well, "Yeah I always did that, didn't I?" The man grins, "Walk with me won't you?" Lucas asked when he'd calm down, the other man nodded and started to walk with Lucas and Brutus.

"Thats a big fuckin' pit bull you got there, whats his name?" 

"His names Brutus and he's the best fuckin' thing to ever happen to me." Lucas said as he pets his big baby, "So where's Raw dog, he still around?" He asked in a soft tone, "Hell yeah, hes still around, he's in my trailer sleeping off a hangover." 

Lucas grins as they walk around the trailer park, Brutus pisses on almost everything on their way to Randy's trailer, they hoped up the steps and barge through the door.

The trailer was a tad bit messy, but the thing that stood out the most was the nazi flag hanging on one of the walls, "Nice flag, you with the AB?" Lucas asks, Randy smiled softly at the compliment.

"Yeah, me and Raw dog joined up few years back, are you?" Randy said as he sat on the couch, a tad surprised when Brutus walks over and demands scritches. "Yeah, still am, got initiated when I was 10." In the other room Raw dog awoke from his lovely nap when Lucas and Randy continued to talk, he rolls over in Randy's bed and gets up to put his clothes back on.

The man wore a rugged thin flannel, a styx shirt underneath it, torn up jeans and boots, along with a black fingerless glove on his left hand. Raw dog was beautiful in his own way, that was one of the things that drawn both of the boys to Raw dog in the first place.

Lucas and Randy were watching TV when Raw dog came into the living room, "Oh shit, its you, your back man. Where did you go?" Raw dog asks in utter surprise. "I was admitted to a mental hospital 10 years ago, i've been there since, I just got back a week ago." He said shyly, they were shocked to say the least.

Raw dog held his arms out, clearly expecting a hug, which Lucas got up and gave him a big hug. He wraps his arms around his best friends waist and buries his face into his neck. "Mm I missed y'all so much, god it's been too long." Lucas mutters into the guys neck, Randy got up and squeezed his way into the middle of the hug, "Don't forget 'bout me."

"Hah, never." Lucas declares as he nibbled on Randy's ear while gripping onto them both, they break away from each other so they could sit on the couch and watch TV. Lucas sat in the middle while the other two sar on either side of him. Raw dog got a little horny so hes now sucking a hickey onto Lucas' neck while groping his crotch.

Randy decided to get on his knees in between Lucas' legs, he undoes his button and fly and takes out the already throbbing length. Raw dog joins Randy on the floor and they both started licking Lucas' cock up and down teasingly before mouthing words against the hard flesh from base to top.

Lucas growls softly as his head drops back, Brutus grumbles and trots into the kitchen to sleep, Randy sucks on the head of the mans cock when Raw dog whispers in his ear before situating himself behind Randy. Moments later Raw dog is balls deep into Randy as Randy is deep throating Lucas' big cock.

Groans filled the trailer as they get closer to their own orgasms, Raw dog was the first to cum then Randy then Lucas. The boys collectively sigh and grunt in exhaustion. Raw dog started to laugh as memories of when something like this first happend to the trio flooded his doped up mind.

Randy smacked Raw dogs head, "Boy did you hear me? I said get me something to clean up with!" "Shit sorry!" Raw dog squeaked, Lucas chuckles as he urges Randy to sit on his dick. "C'mon darlin', I wanna fuck you this time." Lucas said with possession in his voice. 

Randy nodded and stripped fully out of his jeans and boots before climbing onto Lucas' lap, "Raw dog, hold off on finding that shit, c'mere!" Randy hollers, Raw dog appears a moment later with a heavy blush on his cheeks. "Aw are you blushing, Raw dog?" Lucas teases as he pushes Randy's hips down, his ass taking all of Lucas' cock.

Raw dog scampers over to the couch to watch while he jerks off, its like his own real life porno. Randy's ass smacks down hard as Lucas' hard cock pummels his prostate, the mans big hands grope Randy's thighs. Randy's tongue flops about as his mouth hangs open, Lucas fixes that when he fondles his tongue with his own in a messy kiss.

Randy's orgasm was hot and loud, as for Lucas, he moved his mouth down Randys neck and was bitting him to muffle his moans, making Randy's impending orgasm even better. Raw dog on the other hand finished a while ago, seeing his lovers fuck turns him on more than anything.

When they clean up, Lucas went home with the boys in toe, when he opened up the door they shuffled past and toppled over eachother to get to the coach, "Guess I'm making dinner then." Lucas mumbled, after dinner all three of them winded up in bed fast asleep.

After all it was a very tiring day, plus its Lucas' big day tomorrow.


	6. A Fun First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting up with his two bestfriends from high school, Lucas spends a fun afternoon with the two boys, Randy and Rawdog, the day after is when he goes in for the table reading in Atlanta.
> 
> Let's meet the gang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it so far, like I said feel free to leave any criticism or just a few kind words, both are mighty appreciated.

9 hours after they crashed into the wonderful world of dreams, Lucas woke up layin' in the middle of Raw dog and Randy, their limbs entangled around Lucas like a safety blanket. Lucas had his arms around each of their shoulders, subconsciously pulling them closer, he leans a little to each side to pepper kisses onto their foreheads.

For once in years, he feels content and happy, but that moment was short lived because his alarm went off, "Goddammit, fuckin' loud piece of shit." He grumbles as he reaches over to his grab his phone with his right hand, bringing it closer to his face, his eyes harshly adjusts to the screen, squinting his eyes he makes out the time, 08:00AM. he shuts that shit down by tapping the on the part of the screen where it says 'cancel'.

Raw dog burries his face into Lucas' neck, grumbling about not having the stamina to run in gym class, Randy woke up at the same time as Lucas so he was just staring at his lovers face while smiling softly and stroking Lucas' little stomach hairs.

Lucas' phone buzzed 20 times during the night but they were out like a light, as he scrolls through the texts the more frustrated he becomes with each word he reads, there is no reason as to why they need to be so damn rude to him.

Lucas huffs and tosses his phone onto a random pile of clothes, "What's wrong, Lucas?" Randy asks softly, making Lucas look at him, he leans forward and rubs his forehead against Randy's at an attempt at affection. Randy smiles then leans in closer to fill in the space between them with a chaste kiss.

"I have to go to work, I'll be back later. I love you both." Lucas states as he gets up, raw dog unwillingly detangles his limbs with soft grumbles, the man scoots closer to Randy and wrapped his arms around him nuzzling his chest. Lucas watched the display with a smirk on his face.

'S good to be back, now to get dressed.' he thinks to himself, he turns back to face his closet and grabs random shit and puts them on, a black def Leppard shirt with a worn flannel and worn jeans with holes in the knees.

Lucas shuffles tiredly into the kitchen to make himself breakfast, a simple sandwhich really, he'll eat anything he can get his hands on, the music playing on the radio in the kitchen droned on as he finished making his sandwich, he ate quickly and when he was done eating he put up his dishes then shuffled to the door and put his boots on before leaving.

He jumped down his steps, grunting a little when his booted feet hits the ground harder than he intended, he walked over to his truck and got into it, he grabs the keys from the sun visor and stuck them into the ignition, turning the keys to start the car.

Lucas smiled at the sound of the engine roaring to life, he then took off down the dirt road towards the entrance to the trailer park, passing the gate he speeds down the road until he starts passing cars, he then grabs his phone from his pocket that he grabbed and stuffed into there before he left.

Lucas searches his texts for the directions on where the fuck to go, he grunts in annoyance when he reads the part where it says he needs to go to Atlanta for the table reading. Lucas turns on the radio and switches over to the hair bands station and turns up the volume.

As he entered city limits he was met with lots of people and cars everywhere, he was overwhelmed to say the least. Lucas sat at the first stoplight of today, the car next to him had a blonde soccer mom and her little shits in the back of her little mini van, already he was showing signs of his frequent aggressive behavior today.

He stared and rolled his eyes as she was on the phone with some fuck he didn't care about, her pink and purple yoga outfit was obnoxious, his mind wandered absently as ge continues to stare. Lucas thought of what it'd be like if he ate her flesh.

The rest of his thought was interrupted by the car behind him honking their horn, he retaliates by flipping them off and speeding off towards the offices, when he gets to the parking lot of the building he finds a random spot and parks there, shutting off the truck and plucking out the keys, he gets out and stuffs them in his pocket.

Lucas walks into the building and was met with a security guard and metal detector checkpoint, 'Fuck this shit' he grumbled as he walked over to the line, he stood out in this type of crowd considering everyone else wore professional clothing but he wore something a redneck would wear.

"Sir, empty your pockets and put any items in the tub then step through the metal detector, please." The guard said, Lucas snapped out of his stupor and did what the guard said, emptied his pockets then walked through the detector, beeps were heard as the guards computer monitor highlights Lucas' head, chest and crotch.

"Do you have any jewelry that cant be removed like piercings?" The guard questions, Lucas blushes and nods, "Oh, ok you can head on in then." The guard motions twoards the hall just past the metal detector, "Mhm." Lucas said simply, grabbing his shit that sat in the tub thing, he then head twoards the room that the table reading is being held.

"234, no, 235,no, ah 236." He knocked on the door with the shave and haircut tune, he waited there a moment before the door opened and the cute bear greeted him with a smile, "Lucas your here! Thats great, come sit down we're just about to start." Kirkman moves outta the way enough for him to get into the room, he shut the door behind Lucas, ushering him to his seat in between two guys, one guy had short curly hair and an angular jaw and the other that straight choppy hair with chin fuzz and sunglasses on.

"Everyone this is Lucas Boshaw, our own piece of Dulvey history for the show, he's a little shy so be nice." Kirkman announced as Lucas got seated, they all looked at him with curious stares, the raven haired man shifts uncomfortably under the heavy gazes of the people at the large table.

"Lets get started, so, the episode starts with Rick showing up at a gas station walking around, he then encounters a little girl, he calls out to her, she then turns around and he finds out that the little girl was a zombie, in a panic he pulls out his Python revolver and pops her in the head, then the intro scene starts."

Everyone looked intrigued, even Lucas as he nodded his head slightly in agreement, "And then it starts as if everything was normal, Rick and his partner Shane sitting off to the side of the road eating lunch when they get a call on their radio about and hit and run turned full on high-speed chase, when they get there there's a shoot out. Then Rick gets shot, it shows him in the hospital getting visited by Shane but unbeknownst to him that a few months go by,-"

Everyone is so focused on what kirkman is explaining that theyre all staring at him like zombies looking at fresh meat, "- The camera starts at the ground following some roughed up boots, Greyson's, and music starts playing, preferably something that came out before the 2000s, he continues walking when he stumbles across Rick calling for help. The music then cuts fades out when Greyson takes off his head phones." The boss continues to fill everyones head with the script.

In the middle of Jon Bernthol's question about his character a ringtone shouted from someones pocket, "Country roads take me home!" Some of giggled at Lucas' ringtone he rushed to answer it, "Shit sorry Hoss hold on, what do you want? No I havent seen him...well if I do later I'll tell Stanley your looking for him...ok Lamar, bye." Lucas shuts off his phone as he apologized for the disruption.

As the meeting went on they introduced themselves to each other, apparently the british guy on Lucas' right was named Andrew Lincoln who plays Rick Grimes, and to his left was Norman Reedus who plays Daryl Dixon, and the rest of the actors and actresses are Melissa McBride as Carol Pelletier, Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes, Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee, Lennie James as Morgan Jones, Laurie Holden as Andrea, Sarah Wayne Callies ad Lori Grimes, IronE Singleton as T-dog, Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon, Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath. 

Apparently kirkman had the whole first season written out and planned already, the actors, actresses and extras and crew too. At the end of the table reading they were told to come in tomorrow to start shooting, when everyone left to go towards the parking lot, Lucas had stopped next to his truck and sat on the hood and pulled out his Virginia slims and a lighter.

Norman appeared in his peripheral vision, Lucas jumped slightly, he turned to look at the squinting man. "You're Lucas right? How You, uh, adjusting to your new life so far?" Norman asked as he leaned against the trucks bumper, "It's going way better than I thought it would, to be honest."

Norman nodded with a smile, scooting closer to Lucas he started whispering, "Your friends with Kirkman right? If you tell him to not kill off my character in the first season i'll let you fuck me." Norman proposed, Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Really? You'll let me fuck you if I convince Kirkman to not kill off your character? Christ you're bold, Mm alright I'll talk to him." Lucas said softly, Normans face lit up when the other man agreed.

The older man shot forward and hugged Lucas, he gasped softly in surprise, "Thank you so much Lucas, oh god you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Norman squeaks into Lucas' stomach, "Do , um, do you wanna fuck me now? Or later." Norman said quietly as he let go of Lucas, the man nodded and hopped down from the hood.

Norman smiled sweetly at Lucas, "Get in Bubba, we need to make a stop before I go to town on your ass, heh." Lucas said as he rounded the side of his truck and got inside it, Norman got in the passenger seat as Lucas started the truck. They start their destination back twoards the trailer park.

A mile or 2 after they drove past city limits they stopped at a truck stop for some cigarettes and dill pickle flavored sun flower seeds, the heat of the Georgia sun showed as beads of sweat dribbles down the sides of their faces, Lucas parked the truck and got out, Norman following behind him closely.

On their way through the parking lot they spot an expensive looking green mini van, Lucas scoffs and continues on. Once they enter the shop Lucas immediately figured out who that mini van belong to, a rich suburban family wearing matching clothes were in the candy section picking out their selection of sugary snacks.

By the looks of them they're obviously tourists.

The mother with the 'may I speak to your manager' haircut turns to look at who walked in the store, once she spotted them she got uncomfortable as she stared at the tattooed man who stands over 6 feet with a muscular body and handsome but dangerous look about him.

Lucas sticks out his split tongue and flicks it lewdly in her direction, she blushes and looks away which causes Lucas to smirk, he strolled down the same candy isle, staring at the possible goodies Hangin' on the rack.

Norman scampers over to him, huddling close to him, "C'mon sweety lets see what your dad found." The mom said, Lucas glanced behind him and smirked when the mother blinked in his direction. Once they grab what they want they head over to the cash register, little goodies grasped in their hands.

They dropped 'em onto the counter with a clang, the cashier jumps slightly, the young girl behind the register starts checking out their items and puts them in a plastic bag, "Your total is $21.98." She states, Lucas nods and grabs a 20 and a 5 from his wallet that was previously in his back pocket, he waved her goodbye and leaves with the bag of goodies in his hand, Norman follows him back to the truck.

Soon the pair were on the road heading twoards their destination, 5 miles before the trailer park is when Lucas remembered that he has his best friends waiting for him, with that in mind he pulls over to the side of the road and shuts the trucks engine off. "Why are we stopping?" Norman questions, Lucas didn't say anything as he got out of the cab and rounded the side over to the passenger side.

He opened the door and pulled Norman out of the seat, using his large body to press against Normans smaller one, Lucas kisses his lips softly and nibbles on them with care, Lucas' lanky hands grasped at the mans ass. Moans escaped their throats as they hump each other feverishly, Norman undoes his own button and zipper so he could push down his pants and briefs.

Lucas stared hungrily at Norman, an animalistic look in his eyes that frightened the older man but made him even more turned on, Lucas flipped him around and undid his jeans as well, he also grabbed some lube from underneath the passenger seat and squirted some onto his aching cock, he chucks it onto the floor of the truck before he spreads the mans ass apart and rubs his cock against the other man's hole.

Norman whines, "Please Lucas, fuck me already, I can't wait any longer.", Lucas smirked before sinking his large pierced cock into his winking pink hole, Norman winces a little but gets used to the fullness moments later, "Aah fuck, you're fucking cock is so big, I feel like im gonna split apart!" Norman reached out behind himself and holds open his cheeks.

Growls are heard as Lucas plunges his cock into Norman, nothing was on their mind besides the feeling of intense pleasure and heat swirling around in the pits of their gut, not even the fact that they might get caught by the highway Patrol or the families coming in or out of Atlanta, "Hnng fuck Norman, you feel so good,,." Lucas moans as he leans over the other man, biting the soft fleshy junction between his neck and shoulder.

Norman starts starts to get wrigley as he nears his climax, Lucas drools on his back as his own mouth hung open while he pounded Norman's ass, minutes of stacking heated pleasure later, Lucas' thrusts became more erratic as he neared his own climax, "Argh fuck fuck fuck!" Lucas shouted as he came inside Norman.

They stayed like that for a minute before Lucas hucked his pants up and knelt down onto the dirt, he spread Norman's sore ass and started to lather the winking pink muscle with his split tongue, soothing the slight bruising and miniscule tears while slurping up the cum that leaks out.

Lucas reaches through Norman's legs and grabs his aching dick, jerking him off at an agonizingly slow pace, "Aahh, fuck me, mm i'm gonna cum again!" He yells into his fore arm, Lucas smirked before he began pushing his tongue in and out of Norman's ass.

Moments later the man was pushed over his edge, he came with a shout immediately after, his whole body shivered as cum spurted out of his cock. Lucas was done with licking him up a moment later, he got up off his knees and sucked on his fingers while Norman pulled his pants back up and buttoned them close.

Lucas stopped his finger licking to make a joke about how the mans ass is, "Finger lickin' good!" Norman turned around with a cute smile on his face, Lucas smirked at his face before kissing his lips softly while grabbing his bruised hips gently.   
Lucas pulls away first and helps him into the truck before walking around the cab to get into the truck and starts the engine.

"I'm gonna drop you off at the office so you can get on your bike and ride home, I don't think you'd like my abode, heh." Lucas says before making his way back to Atlanta, the ride was mostly quiet save for the hair band playing on the radio, they made it back before sundown so that gave Norman to go home so he could do everything he needs to do before bed time.

An hour later Lucas was eating dinner with Randy and Raw dog, they go to bed tangled in each other's limbs a couple hours after.

"Sweet dreams, boys."


	7. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting up with the other actors and actresses at Friday's table reading, Lucas heads home after he and Norman fuck on the side of the road, the morning after is the first day of shooting.
> 
> Its gonna be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic so much omfg
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos <3

Lucas woke up with a headache this morning, as an hour passes and his headache turned into a full on migraine, he made his morning meal quick and jogged out of his trailer after feeding and kissing his beloved dog, he rounded his truck and got in before starting the engine then he started to peel out of his gravel driveway and started to be on his way to the set.

On his way there he saw a young guy around his age tied to a street light while wearing pink lace underwear , a thought of deviancy popped up in Lucas' head.  
He pulled his truck Over to the side of the road, the blonde haired man's face lit up in excitement as someone finally made the decision to help him instead of just driving away.

Lucas got out of his truck and started walking twoards the man, "Hey man, can you get me outta here, my asshole of a best man tied me up and left me here last night after my bachelor party." The man said as Lucas got closer, "Bachelor party huh, what's it like?" The raven haired man said.  
"It's fun, you drink beer and eat anything you want and then you invite some strippers for some fun. Please can you get me out of here?!" When Lucas was close enough he took out his knife and started to cut the rope expertly, "Thank you so much bro." The blonde says, Lucas nods and leads him to the truck that he purposely blocked the vision of the road with.  
When he got close enough he pressed Blondie against the side of the truck, Blondie's front scraped against the warm metal body of the truck while Lucas grinded against his ass, "What the fuck man! Stop!" He yelled at Lucas which makes him mad, Lucas' hand shot up and grabbed Blondie's mouth, effectively shutting him up.  
"Shhh, I aint gonna hurtchu none, be quiet an I might be nice sugar." Lucas whispered harshly in Blondie's ear making the guy shiver, Lucas brought his other hand, unbuttoning and unzipping his fly he takes out his pierced, long and achingly hard cock, he pulls the pink underwear down Blondie's hips to expose more of that bite-able ass.

Lucas spreads the guys cheeks and pressed his cock into Blondie's hole, "Ahh fuck man, that hurts really bad, stop please!" Blondie whines in helplessness, Lucas pounded the man's ass, ruthless thrusts tore his ass apart, blood started leaking out of his hole, dribbling down the raven haired man's pulsating member.  
Lucas bared his metal fangs, he scrapes them against Blondie's blushing neck, "Oh god please don't kill me, aahfuck that hurts, I wont tell anyone I promise." Blondie squirms and whines, Lucas chuckles at his pleads before biting into Blondie's shoulder. He screams his fucking brains out, the vibrations of which tickles Lucas' lips.

Lucas sucks and nibbles on the mans neck while he thrusts into Blondie's torn hole, soon Lucas was cumming inside of him, filling him with warm thick cum.   
The boy moans weekly as Lucas unsheathes himself, letting Blondie fall on the gravel. Lucas bends down to straddle Blondie's sore hips.

"I should kill you for being disrespectful, but since your boy-pussy was tight as a nuns cunt I guess I'll let you live, but not without a lovely present." Lucas said while he leans closer to Blondie's whimpering lips, he kisses the quivering man softly, Lucas has been peppering kisses all over Blondie's face and neck.  
Lucas pauses his session of kissing when his lips hover over the boys neck, he bared his fangs again and bit down on his jugular, ripping his flesh and flicking his split tongue around the wound making it inflamed and gush sweet sweet blood that rushes inside Lucas' mouth, he moans as he 'makes out' with the gushing wound.

Blondie screams loudly but was stopped by Lucas shoving his four fingers in his mouth, while Lucas continues his actions, his hips were grinding down on his pretty little dick, Lucas stops when he thinks hes had Enough. The raven haired man stood up and went to his truck, when he got in he took out a burner phone and called the cops, "911, whats your emergency?"  
"Oh my god, please help I just found this guy on the side of the road just outside of Atlanta, he's fucked up please you got--."

Lucas cuts off the phone and snapped it in two, he laughs and gigles while he sucked on his fingers, he then speeds away heading twoards his original destination.   
Lucas finally arrived after the 30 minute detour, when he showed up on set it was at a hospital and all the actors and actresses were reading their scripts in the hangout/cafeteria area, Lucas was surprised when he saw a horde of the extra 'zombies' seperated from the others, he chuckled when he saw Norman wearing his 'redneck' get up and Andy wearing his sheriff's deputy uniform.

A moment ago, Kirkman gave him his script and said to read it so he knows what he should say and when he should say his lines. Lucas saunters over to where Norman and Andy are sitting, "Hey guys, nice mornin' we're havin', huh." Lucas said as he sat down on the table between the two men. "Hey man, yeah today is pretty good, Andy just finished the opening scene, oh I see you already went to the makeup trailer."

Lucas looked at his own clothes feeling stupid that Blondie's DNA is all over him,  
Dirt, blood, mud and other bodily fluids were on his clothes, hair and his face. "Yeah, right, the makeup trailer."

\\\\--Minutes later---//  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LETS GET STARTED! AAAANND ACTION!" 

Greyson wore a styx t-shirt, and ripped up jeans, he also had a walkman clipped to his belt and a D50 pistol strapped to his right thigh, it was white with a blue ombre on top near the chamber, along with boots that thunk on the floor as he walked through the abandoned hospital, his head swivels from side to side looking any sign of life and any creepers, thats what he calls the undead, suddenly he caught the scent of someone alive.

Greyson pulls down his headphones and pauses his walkman, haulting the 'Violent Femmes' song that was previously playing as he walked, he shuffled closer to the smell and stumbled across a gurney blocking the entrance of a room where that smell is intoxicating.

Greyson shoved the gurney out of the way and entered the room, his bug like eyes automatically lock on the man laying in the hospital bed, he walked over to the foot of the bed, Greyson's eyes trail over the mans naked torso. He grabs the clipboard chart at the end of the bed and reads the important details.  
Name: Grimes, Rick  
Occupation: Sheriff's Deputy  
Bullet shot to the left side of torso, injury sustained by a shootout on the highway.

Greyson licked his lips as he read the paper, he then drops the clipboard, a clattering sound echoed throught the halls, he crept towards the unconscious man quietly. When he's close enough Greyson softly rubbed his beat up knuckles against Rick's pale cheek, he leans closer to his face sniffing him like a dog. Greyson inched closer to gently kiss his cheek, Rick suddenly moaned due to the physical contact that he was denied for so long.

With a soft smirk plastered on his face, He heads to the bathroom to refill his canteen at the sink, he turns it on and fresh cold water gushes out of the faucet, but first he swoops his hand benath the flow of water and splashes his face, "Did you at least leave her spoon collection? Shane? Are you there?" A voice called out, presumably Rick, Greyson doesnt say anything but continues to fill his two canteens.  
A moment later a thunk echoes through out the room, Greyson peeked into the room to find a Rick on the floor letting out a strangled cry, "Nurse! Nurse!" He tried to yell but due to not drinking water since 'forever' his throats dry as fuck, totally unfuckable.

Greyson made a split second decision when he moved forward into the main room, he made a chuffing sound twoards Rick, the man flinches at the sudden noise, he turns to look at who it was.  
Rick was supprised when he saw Greyson standing there at 6'6", Rick gasps before saying, "Who are you? Where's shane?"

Greyson steps forward until hes directly standing above the man, in a rare act of kindness Greyson holds out his hand for Rick to use to pull himself up, the man on the floor grasped the other mans hand weakly and tried to pull himself up. Rick managed to stand up, "You didn't answer my questions." Rick croaked, Greyson scowled but answered nonetheless, "My name's Greyson, I dunno who Shane is, are you thirsty?"

Rick didn't even have to say anything, the look on his face said it all, Greyson grabbed one of the canteens off his belt and hands it to the dehydrated man. Rick chugged most of the raven haired man's water but said sorry and refilled it back up in the sink, "We should get goin', get you outta them clothes and inta knew ones and gitchu a weapon, c'mon Rick."

As they tried to find the exit, Greyson answers any questions Rick asks him, "Why do I need a weapon? And where is everyone?" Rick asked softly, "You'll need a weapon to kill the undead with, and everyone up and left or they were killed when the dead started rising. Let's go."

They found a reseption desk and while Rick searched it for any supplies, Greyson saw doors that lead to the cafeteria a few feet away. The words 'DONT OPEN DEAD INSIDE' are painted in blood on the double doors, the handles were chained along with a plank of wood that was slotted through the handles.

Greyson came closer and placed his hand on the door, moans resonated from within the cafeteria, the Creepers behind the doors press against it making a little gap so their fingers can slip through, "It's ok, I'll get you out, don'tchu worry none." Greyson whispered as he slots his fingers in the open space between the doors.

Greyson turns to his left and sees a possible exit, "Rick, there's a staircase over here, must be an exit." Greyson said as he motioned his hand towards the door, Rick smiles while hobbleing over to the door and opened it. His smile turned into a frown as he and Greyson stared down at the pitch blackness that is descending down the steps.

Greyson snaps his fingers, "You should climb onto my back, your unfit to walk downstairs especially when its as black as a niggers ass, and don't say no because if you move too much or if you slip fall on your ass, your gonna have way more problems then a few Creepers waitin' for us at the end of the stairs."

Rick looks down at the abyss before signing and climbing onto Greyson's back, the man starts walking down the stairs as if his eyes are used to seeing in pitch darkness, when they reach the bottom of the stairs Greyson kicks the door open and waltz his way on through. Ricks stomach lurched when he saw piles among piles of bodies covered with white tarps.

Rick buried his face into Greyson's neck, "God, the smell, it's horrible." Rick mumbles, Greyson nodded a little, "Yeah I guess, those are the creepers I was talking about, well they's dead now but when they're moving about they can be vicious bastards." He said nonchalantly before moving towards the grass hill, Greyson kept walking until they were in a neighborhood.

"You strike me as the suburban type, Rick does this look familiar?" Greyson asked while bouncing his shoulder so it'd get Rick's attention, the other man lifts his head up with an indistinct mumble, Rick's eyes widened as his gaze shifts from his old neighbor's houses to his own house.  
"There! That's my house, please take me there Grey." Rick said excitedly.

Greyson's eyes twitch slightly when he was called a familiar nickname, he shook his head and started walking towards the house Rick pointed to. Greyson got closer to the sidewalk where a red sedan was parked and abandoned when suddenly a stranger came out from behind the car to point a small .45 at the two men.

"Cool it boy, we aint gonna do anything, we're just lookin' for his house." Greyson said cautiously while motioning with his head to Rick who's still holding onto greyson real tight. The black man looked behind the two men for a moment before nodding and backing off.

The three men continue forward until they enter Ricks house, Greyson sets Rick down when they walk through the bashed up door, the curly haired man stumbles a little but manages to walk around the ransacked house looking for his family, the black man stayed out on the porch to watch for Creepers while Greyson stood above the now sobbing Rick who had crumbled to the floor a few moments ago.

Rick was hysterical as he sobbed, muttering things like, "Is this real?" And hits his head a few times with his fist. Greyson bent down to cradle Rick in his long tattooed and scarred arms, "Shhh, its ok darlin', we'll find 'em dontchu worry none." Greyson whispered into Rick's hair, peppering little kisses on his temple.

\---MIDNIGHT---

The three men lay on makeshift beds surrounded by the gold hue of the lamps placed around the living room where they lay, apparently the black man has a 12 year old son named Duane and that their just staying there for a limited time only.  
A car alarm suddenly went off which caused Greyson to hop up to his feet with his D50 pointed at the door.

"Greyson its ok, its probably a walker bumping into one of those cars." Morgan whispers in effort to try and not wake up Duane and Rick. "Sorry." Greyson murmurs as he put away his D50 and layed on the floor again. Later in the morning the 4 of them went to the King County Police Station, they all had fresh showers due to the stations own water system.

They also practiced shooting at the range and got geared up with guns and ammo, they were outside when Rick saw one of the deputy's he knew back when everyone wasn't up shit creek without a paddle. "Leon?" Rick asked the creeper that was banging on the closed off fence. "Not anymore." Greyson said quietly as Rick put Leon down.

"I got a radio for you, stay on channel 1, I'll be up at dawn logging our progress, if you have any problems contact me, ok?" Rick said with a slight sigh, Morgan nodded and walked off with his son Duane as Greyson and Rick pile into a police cruiser.

They kinda stared at each other for a moment before Rick said something, "So, we're gonna stick together for a while huh?" He asked, Greyson mumbles in agreement as he leered at Rick sneakily, Rick nods and starts the car and heads for Atlan'a.

The two men start their journey towards the large city with their guns and rations packaged in backpacks and duffle bags that lay in the back seat.

"CUT! AMAZING JOB GUYS, COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT BETTER MYSELF, GOOD JOB!" Kirkman yelled while clapping in excitement as the two actors smiled and clapped each other on the back. "Good job for your first time acting, Lucas."

"Thanks, Andy."


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time shooting an episode went on without a hitch, Norman mentiond a store Lucas should try in downtown Atlanta, so on Lucas' day off he went shopping and came home with an extra something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuuuute!
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

Right now Lucas is walking around sunny Atlanta wearing his usual 80's hair band t- shirt with ripped up jeans, combat boots plus Rawdogs oversized black hoodie, his thin hands rested inside the pockets of the large hoodie as he walked towards his destination. Everyone who he came in eye contact with on the street avoided his bugeyed gaze.

Lucas was off work today, as yesterday was the very first premiere of The Walking Dead season 1, he dressed in his sunday best that night, he wow'd everyone to be honest. Lucas wore a black suit with a black dress shirt underneath it with some buttons undone, pretty damn snazzy if he says so.

Lucas stopped in front of a grocery store Norman said he needed to try, he walks through the automatic doors and began to wander through the isles picking up what he needs, then heads towards the register area, he picks a random line and waits till he's up next.

"Sir, your next." A meek voice filled Lucas' ears, he looks up at a young man behind the cash register, his face was soft looking with little patches of peach fuzz on his chin and upper lip, he wore a dark red backwards hat with little blonde tufts of hair poking out from under it, his eyebrows are black along with the sides and back of his head.

His blue eyes are gentle with laces of deviency, he wore a similar outfit to Lucas minus the large hoodie, "sir?" He says, the kids name tag says Buck, "Sorry Buck, I just got distracted by how handsome you are." Lucas quipped, a smirk found it's way onto Lucas' face, "T-Thanks, how may I help you today?" 

"Can you ring these up for me and maybe gimme your number?" Lucas delivers smoothly as he smirked, Buck blushes like mad but complies with ringing him up and writing down his number and sliding it towards the raven haired man. "Your not scared of me are you?" The older of the two asks, the boy shakes his head 'no'.

Lucas lets a toothy grin slip, silver canines flash at the boy, Buck smiles back and hands him his items in a bag, "Come back next time sir!" He calls after Lucas as the mans walks out of the door, he waves as he waltzes away. 

By the time he got home he already had logged the boy into his phone as Cute Boy Named Buck, Lucas layed on the couch naked as the day he was born. He sighed soflty as he ran his hand down his slightly tanned torso, the man thought about what Bucks lips might feel like on his skin.

He bet it'd be soft like a Georgia peach, Lucas' hand trailed towards his nether regions to cradle his cock and balls. As his hand stroked his pulsating cock, his left hand wrapped around his neck to squeeze, tighten and constrict his air flow, turning him on even more. 

Minutes go by as Lucas chants Buck's name louder each time, he comes closer and closer to his climax as Lucas stroked his large cock, "Aah fuckin' cunt argh!" Lucas yelled in ecstasy. He whines and moans as he pulls on his balls each time a thick rope of cum sprays itself onto his stomach and chest.

Lucas layed there just about brain dead as he tried calming down enough to go an take a shower, when he salvaged enough brain cells to get up and move he went further into his trailer and took a 3 minute shower, then got dressed for bed in boxers, he walked into his room and face planted on the bed, Brutus looked at him and whined, "Hi buddy, I know I'm surprised too, who'da thought i'd be in love."

The morning after they met was a good one for Lucas, he had a good breakfast, he woke up at a decent time, he change his clothes and wore a clean johny cash shirt with his wranglers that didnt have holes in them and his nice boots, he texted Buck and asked him on a date and he responded with a yes along with some cute emojis or whatever they're called.

Lucas got in his truck and headed to waffle house on robin street, he's never been so excited before, once he got there Lucas got out of his truck and entered waffle house, he stood there looking around the place for a moment before spotting his handsome Buck. The boy wore a cute grey dress shirt with a few buttons undone, black skinny jeans with punk boots.

Lucas sits across from him with a polite but deceiving smile on his face, "Hey Buck, I'm glad you took me up on my offer." Lucas said while his eyes drifted all over Buck's face, "I'm glad you offered, you look good, some might say devilishly handsome." Buck said quietly, blood rushed to the boys cheeks when he realized what he just said.

Lucas and Buck had a lovely time at waffle house, they ate pancakes and sipped on orange juice while making idle conversation and they got to know eachother better, "So how old are you, Buck?" The older man asks, "I'm 17 but my birthday is in a few months, i k how I just met you an all but, do you think we could become an item? I mean a little later of course, you know after we've known each other for awhile." Buck asks softly, Lucas rests his head in his hand and stares dreamily at the boy who sat across him.

"Mm I dont know Bambi, what do you think?" Lucas said with a sly smirk, Buck smiles and nods his head, "I think we can, that is if your ok with it." Buck turns the question on him again, "Yeah, I think we can, dontchu worry none, I'll treat you like my prince." Lucas said proudly as Buck nods in agreement.

The waiter comes by with the check moments later after they declared their love with a quick smooch on the cheek and on the knuckles, Lucas paid for the meal when they were ready to check out, they walked hand in hand to Lucas' truck and stopped in front of the cab, they faced each other with love filled eyes.

"Honestly this went better than I thought it would, Buck." Lucas admitted, the boy nodded and said the same, Lucas dropped him off at his house and left him at the door with a chaste kiss on the lips, Lucas raced home and went straight to bed, his dreams were peaceful that night.


	9. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shows premiere, it's fame had skyrocketed same as Lucas' fame, he and Buck continued to see eachother after their first date and discoveries were made, both on set and off set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos <3

Its been 3 and a half years since Lucas and Buck got together, The Walking Dead has skyrocketed in its success, Lucas has become ok with the popularity and fame of being the second most favored character on the show. Buck moved into Lucas' trailer on his 18th birthday because his family kicked him out for being a female to male transman, when Lucas found out about Buck being a transguy he didnt give it much thought.

Lucas doesnt mind one single bit that his boyfriend was born in the wrong body, he's helping Buck become more of a man as the days go on, shortly after his 18th birthday, Lucas took Buck to see a gender therapist to get him a referral for testosterone, the day after his first T shot they went out for Dairy Queen and bought Buck a new wardrobe.

It was the happiest day of Bucks life, and Lucas was happy to be there, right now the boys are spooning on the couch after a night of cartoons and chocolate chip cookies that Lucas made, he got the recipe from his maw maw. 'Beeeep Beeeeep' rang Lucas' alarm, "Uugh fuckin loud ass.." The man mumbled as he carefully removed himself from his boyfriends arms, Lucas gets up off the couch to get showered and dressed in his usual redneck attire.

The large man went back to the couch to pick up the boy who slept soundly, he walked to their room and put him in the bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders, small moans and snores resonated from Bucks chest, Brutus joined him and cuddles his other owner. Soon Lucas showed up at the set where they were filming season 5.

On set The director yelled, "Action!" 

Greyson followed a random dirt trail letting his mind wonder, his pace was leisurely slow as he let the creepers crowd him to become a bigger group and then eventually a large heard, he doesn't mind much. After everyone got separated when the prison got destroyed, he was alone again.

His relationship with Rick, Merle and Daryl has gotten way better, only downside is that the prison fell, Greyson hopes they meet up soon. Greysons ankle was twisted due to the Governor fuckin' stomping on it when the fuck caught him on his hands and knees trying to crawl away into a hiding spot, so he has to wrap his lanky arm around a walker and use him as a support stick thing.

Soon the herd finds a railroad track and start following it, they walked for miles before finding a sign with a map attached to it saying that TERMINUS is a sanctuary and they should go there, "What'da think, Should we go there and see whats up? Yeah, we's gonna do that, after I wake up though." Greyson says to no one as he walked off to the side of the 'road' near the entrance to the woods.

Greyson picks a spot and lies in it, the herd also sits on the ground in a similar fashion as Grey, they moan and groan as they dog pile each other around the man to make a makeshift barrier. He slept like a baby despite being surrounded by rotting bodies, when he wakes up the next morning he continues his way to Terminus, he saw the place was quiet.

"Your friends are dead. You know its true, they never made it to this place." The black shadowy figure said, Greyson tried to ignore it by continuing to walk further down the hill, "You ran outta meds months ago, how are you still alive Laedis?" The man said disdainfully, "Shut up Jack, just leave me alone." Laedis yells as he started to plug his ears, "Just face it boy, you're just a scared little pussy."

He walked until he got close enough to press his body against the fence, he grabs the lock and pulled on it until it snapped, Laedis whistles loudly to call upon his herd. They come out of nowhere and start marching through the camp, killing everyone. When the screams settled and the sounds of creepers eating resonated from everywhere is when Laedis searched the buildings. The abandoned box cars last.

He searches a building full of candles and painted symbols on the concrete ground, there is a table at the other side of the room and that table are familiar weapons. A colt python revolver, a samurai sword, a crossbow and other weapons he hasn't seen any of his people have. He grabs them all and puts the ones he can't carry in the hands of the creepers who kept following him this whole time.

Some how they managed to use their rotting limbs to hold the weapons, Laedis walked to another building and found it to be set up like a butcher shop, except humans were the ones strung up, he swivels around the bodies and around tarps to find his people and a few no names on their knees bound an gagged in front of a bloody trough, the only Termite left had an aluminum bat which he doesn't use out of the pure terror and realization that hes gonna die a brutal death.

"S-Shit man, I don't wanna die," The guy drops the bat and puts his hands up, "I dont even eat the meat, I wasn't gonna hurt them." He pleads uselessly, Laedis shakes his head while shrugging his shoulders, "You stupid piece of fuck, haha wow, you really think after all the shit you did to my family that I would fucking let you go scott free?!" Laedis bellows loud enough for everyone to flinch, even the creepers.

He shook his head as if disappointed with the guys answer, Laedis clicks his tongue in a specific tune for some creepers to come into the room and tear the guy into peices and eat him up like his mommas cherry pie, Laedis sets the weapons down on a table and takes out a curved hunting knife to cut the zipties holding their arms and legs down.

Daryl and Merle first then Rick then the rest, they uncomfortably grab their weapons from the walkers, all of them stand there waiting for orders from Rick, "Well, is there anyone else that needs saving or are we just gonna book it?" Laedis says lamely, Rick looks at him with gratitude before mentioning the others that are locked in the box car.

Before they leave Merle pipes up, "Are we just gonna pretend that he can control those boneheads?!", the shrug their shoulders and move out of the building.

When they reached the box cars and unlocked the door, opening it the people inside were shocked to see a herd of creepers standing in place as Rick and co. stand in front of them like blood thirsty deaduns aint behind 'em, a big ginger man with a handle bar mustache said something along the lines of, "What the shit, who the fuck, fuckin' how the, fucking fuck, what the fuck!"

Laedis laughed, "Well that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word." He said with delight while leaning back with a chuckle, Laedis whistles sharply to make the walkers form a large circle around the group as a barrier. "Lets go amigos, we need to get somewhere safer than here." He said before walking towards the main gate and to the entrance of the woods.

The group went further into the woods and was met with a shadowy figure, the figure pulled down the hood that covered their face, it was Carol, Daryl was the first to hug her before everyone showed their happiness for her return. They walked together until they found a barn to sleep in for the night, everyone was exhausted so they slept.

"Rick, I gotta tell you something." Laedis started, "What?" He asks nonchalantly while burping Judith, "I'm-I'm not who I say I am, uh, my name isn't Greyson..its Laedis. Im not some survivor with a special talent, I'm the kid you saved from his uncle, remember on your first job as the new deputy of King County, dispatch sent you to an abandoned house with a shed that was on fire. I started that fire, I was the scared kid that got raped every night of his life since when he was 8 years old until he was 16 years old. I found you at that hospital you brought me to, I was in shock when I saw you there, laying unconscious barely breathing without the help of a machine that was broken long ago. I'm sorry for lying to you about who I was. Can you forgive me Rick?"

Laedis finished his words with some fidgeting and slight shaking, Rick sits there in shock, memories flood back into Rick like a tidal wave. He shook his head a few times before saying the words Laedis expected, "No, I can't believe you lied to me from the beginning, I put my family in danger by bringing you with me back in Atlanta. Get out of here and never come back." Rick whisper yelled trying not to wake Judith.

Laedis' head tilts downward in shame, he quietly left without saying anything, once Laedis was outside the barn he burst out into tears. Laedis whimpered and cried as he stomped off into the stormy night. The nearby walkers hear the cries and came as fast as they could shamble, when they arrive at the side of the crying man they knelt down and pressed against him as some kind of comfort.

5 walkers slump against Laedis in a tired like fashion, the rain falls quietly but quickly, their rotted skin smelled like sulfer and wet dog but Laedis doesn't mind, foot steps are heard suddenly, "Hello? Anyone there?!" A voice called.

Laedis grunted softly before calling out, "Over here in the barn!" He yelled, the footsteps blindly hurried past Laedis towards the barn, knocks were heard along with the voice asking for help and for shelter, the barn door opens with a clatter but then shuts shortly after.

The 5 Creepers rub themselves all over Laedis, he appreciates the quasi comfort that they give. The man slumped against them in tiredness, his eyes slip closed while they drape their bodies over him. The night passes with thunder and lightnings ever fleeting sounds, the rain had seemed to have been leaving around early in the morning around 3:00.

Screams of not wanting to eat applesauce woke Laedis up, his eyes flicker open after he groaned a little, he sits up and untangles himself from the walkers that groan and shifts. Laedis stands up and shakes his body like a dog, old habits die hard, the man walks away from the screams and keeps walking until he collapses from exhaustion.

"CUT, EVERYBODY TAKE 10!" The director yells, "Boshaw! My man you killed it out there, nice job on the confession scene." Robert says with a cheerful tone, Lucas layed on the concrete for another minute or so before getting up and brushing off his clothes, he turned towards Kirkman with a smile, "I love this show, and y'all have been real cool." Lucas says softly before he hugs Kirkman.

"Im glad to hear you say that." He says as he lightly patted Lucas' back, "Hey Bubba, I got an idea for my character, if and when he meets Rick and co. again I kinda want him to have a relationship with one of the guys in the group like Daryl, Merle or shit even Rick, I dont know I just think he deserves some love."

Kirkman nods and agrees, "I think a lot of people would agree with you on that."

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so, kid."


	10. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laedis was abandoned by Rick and Co. but that only made him incredibly sad and angry, so he walked away and kept walking until he passed out, that isn't the only time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of you who are reading my fics, I really do <3
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos <3

Laedis woke up in the middle of a suburban neighborhood, with white picket fences and broken down cars. Laedis rolls over on the concrete, he takes note of the few scattered Walker's who shamble about aimlessly. Laedis stands up with a groan, his arm stiff and aching from the way he collapsed on it, he hears a door open to his right and sees a young man with short blond hair and a beak like nose creep out of a house.

The man noticed him and motioned him to come inside, "Before they see you, quick!" He whisper yelled, trying not to get the walkers attention, Laedis strides forward to the front door of the house, walking in before the boy closed the door on him.

The door locks and a large couch was dragged in front of it to barricade the door, "That was close, what were you doing sleeping out there, were you planning on getting eaten?" The blond haired boy said quietly, Laedis shook his head, "No, I collapsed from dehydration, I haven't had anything to drink in weeks."

The boy looks sorry for assuming, "My bad man, here take my water and uh this apple." The kid drops his bag to the floor and rifles through it to search for items, he pulls out a half full water bottle and an apple. Laedis accepts the items with a grunt before devouring the apple and downing the water.

"Still hungry.." Laedis said with a dark look in his bug like eyes, he lunged forward and hooked onto the boy's neck with his mouth, ripping and shredding the jugular vein with his teeth. Screams echoed through the house, Laedis took out a ice pick he kept in his waistband and stabbed it into the boys brain through his ear.

Laedis stabbed his brain so he could eat without worrying about the boy turning into a Walker halfway through his meal.  
The man ripped the other guys pants off and stuck his pulsating hard cock into the exposed hole of the 20 something year old boy. Laedis fucked and ate him until he got his fill.

A couple houses away, Merle was scavenging, looking through houses and cars. The man had come to the house where Laedis was eating his meal, he tried the door but found it was blocked. Merle headed to the back of the house and checked the locks, it was open. 

With that information, Merle headed inside the house, he heard moaning and chewing. Thinking it was a Walker, Merle took out his pistol and readied it, he walks around the corner of the kitchen to come across the horrific scene in the living room.

"What the fuck! Laedis?!" Merle shouted, the man in question turned to face him with an 'oopsie' type of expression on his face, "Fuck me.." Laedis pulled out of the kid and put himself away in a hurry, "Merle, you weren't supposed to see this, fuck! Where'd you come from?!"

Merle didn't stay long enough to answer as he ran out of the house into the woods beyond the backyard, Laedis chased after him, wiping his mouth a little as he tried to clean up a little.

Merle ran quickly, swerving out of the way of tree's, Laedis followed close behind him trying to make him stop running away from him, "Stop! Merle stop running away, I didn't mean to scare you!" Laedis yelled, "Fuck off you cannibal, I dont want nothin' ta do with ya!" Merle yelled behind him. The wind rushed past Laedis' ears as blood dripped from his mouth down to his neck.

Merle found out about Laedis' dark secret, the Raven haired man loves to eat people. Laedis kept it a secret since he was arrested at 16, recently he needed to eat some no name survivor to satisfy his dark hunger.  
Merle was out scavenging with the intent to bring back food to Alexandria when he found Laedis bent over a corpse with his dick in the survivors ass and his head stuffed into the corpses neck.

"Leave me alone, you freak!" Merle yelled, moments later he tripped and fell down a small hill, "Merle! You ok?!" Laedis yelled when he came to a stop at the top of the hill, Merle layed at the bottom of it unmoving. "Fuck fuck fuck." Laedis muttered as he descended the hill with purpose.

When Laedis reached Merle he pleaded softly, "Hey Bubba, it's gonna be ok, c'mon wake up." Laedis said in a worried tone, he rolls him over to see Merle with a thick and wide gash on his forehead. "Fuck, ok, your gonna be ok." The raven haired man says as he fits his arms underneath Merle's armpits and his knees to pick him up bridal style.

Laedis carried Merle like he's his baby, Merle shifts and nuzzles Laedis' chest while mumbling incoherently, the raven haired man walked towards the direction of the suburban house where the incident that led to this situation took place. When he got there he immediately went upstairs to tuck Merle into a clean bed after taking off his boots and make-shift prosthetic knife arm.

Laedis looked over Merle, noting that blood was leaking profusely from his wound on his forehead, the younger man went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed any dish towels he could find, he brought them upstairs and used them to clean Merle's wound. 

After he was finished with stitching up the gash with the sewing kit he found a while ago he placed a chaste kiss on Merle's cheek, he then went back downstairs and outside to the backyard to sit on the porch. This wasnt supposed to happen, Laedis is always so careful. He really screwed the pooch now, of all the times.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷A few hours later÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"Daryl!? Where am I?" Merle shouted, Laedis hopped up and ran back into the house and up the stairs into the room. "Hey, you're awake finally, you ok?." Laedis said softly as he sat in the chair by the bed, Merle shifted uncomfortably, "You gon' eat me?" He asked fearfully.

Laedis rolls his buggy eyes, "'m not gonna eat ya, relax will you, I only eat when I need to." The young man said as he scooted onto the bed, Merle shrunk in fear when Laedis reached over to try and comfort him by petting his head, "The fuck are you doing?" "Petting you, dont even try to convince me you hate this."

A few minutes later of petting is when Merle decided to respond, "We don't ever speak of this, ever." The man says, Laedis nods and continues to pet him, soon Merle drifted off to sleep. Laedis unclipped his walkie and called Rick to tell him that Merle fell down a hill and got hurt.

Rick came as quick as he could with Daryl in tow, they got Merle in the car and took him back to the Alexandria leaving Laedis alone. 

"CUT! Lucas my man you were great!"  
Kirkman says happily, that is until Lucas falls unconscious and slams onto the ground, "Fuck! Medic!" The director yells, everyone scrambles to get him into a car and to a hospital.

Beep

Beep

Beep

That repetitive noise is all Lucas hears, the cleanliness and sterilized white of the room makes his head pound, Buck was called immediately and was told what happened, the boys heart dropped at the news of his boyfriend passing the fuck out on set and how he was sent to the hospital.

"Wooow look at you! Strapped down to a bed like you was with your Daddy, pathetic." Smoker hisses, Lucas whimpers and shifts under his blanket to find he cant move his arms or legs. Shit.  
Smokers sleak grey body slithers towards the bed, "You don't deserve Buck, you don't even deserve a microwaved fruit."

Lucas turns his head to look out the window, the morning dew still slicked the neatly trimmed grass, birds sang sweetly in the trees that lined the sidewalks.  
Smoker crawled on top of Lucas, the demon got close enough so he could lick Lucas' cheek, "Get away from me you cunt." He said to Smoker, the moment after he heard the door to his room open and a doctor come in. "Alright Mr. Boshaw, lets get you to the cafeteria for some dinner." 

Hold up, since when did it get dark outside, what the fuck. Lucas grumbles as the doctor unstraps the restraint's and helps him stand up fron the bed and walk towards the cafeteria, "There's some friends waiting for you in the cafeteria, they aren't supposed to but I gave the go ahead."

Lucas grunted, they walked together towards the mess hall, smoker walked beside Lucas with a sick grin on his face. When they got close enough they pushed their way past the doors, the sight Lucas saw was a gruesome one. Bodies, piles upon piles of bodies layed everywhere, he recognizes some of them as his friends, ''Oh God no, don't make me go in there please." Lucas pleads as he tries to pull away from the doctor.

Smoker laughs devilishly, Lucas looks towards Smoker and realizes its a trick, just a hallucination, he looks back at the cafeteria tables and counters. Nothing was there except for his family and his loving boyfriend, Lucas stands up straight and walks over to them cautiously. Buck stands up slowly and holds his arms out, asking silently for a hug, the raven haired man surged forward and hugged Buck tightly.

The rest of his family included Norman, Andy, Melissa, Michael, Rawdog and Randy who held onto Brutus' leash. They each waited their turn for a hug from Lucas, when they each got one Lucas went to go get his food, when he returns Smoker was trying to get his attention by touching him inappropriately. When Lucas sits down and starts eating, they start to ask him questions.

The doctor who was standing nearby answered them, "Mr. Boshaw had a stressed induced panic attack and passed out due to the said stress."  
Norman spoke up, "We didn't know he was stressed, he didn't say anything."   
The doctor retorted with a sneer, "Well maybe if you'd pay attention you'd know."  
Lucas abruptly stood up, he chair falling backwards, he swallows the food in his mouth and spoke with a growl, "You speak like that to any of my friends, I'll have your hide hanging on my wall."

The doctor flinched at the threat, "Sorry, I just suggest that you relax and take some time off, thats all." He said quietly, Lucas felt dizzy so he sat down slowly and kept eating, "I agree with Dr. Greer you need some time at home, take a break from work so you come back refreshed instead of going back even more stressed." Buck said softly while he held Lucas' hand and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.

Raw dog spoke up, "I agree with Buck, you aint gotta need fo' all this stress an' shit." He said while scratching at his stubble, Randy nodded, "Yeah and plus you get to hang out with us more, like the good 'ole days." Lucas smiled and nodded, from there they all hung out and talked until visiting hours was over, Buck and Brutus gave Lucas a big kiss before trotting off.

The next day was when he was released and was able to go home, Buck came and got him from the hospital, they stopped at a subway and got a couple of footlongs before going home. When they got there, there was some people yelling at eachother in the trailer next door, well somebody fucked up because the girl started throwing shit out the window.

Lucas laughed as he climbed the steps, they walked in both holding each others hands, Lucas shuffled to the couch and collapsed onto it, sprawling out his limbs. Buck splayed out the subs for themselves on the coffee table, as they ate their food they watched cartoons, Buck had also fed Brutus before they cuddled on the couch and watched the TV. Soon they went to bed and snuggled under the covers before falling asleep peacefully.


	11. A Lovely Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passing due to a stress induced panic attack on set, Kirkman orders Lucas to take a couple days off, let's go see how that's goin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this one!
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

Lucas hugged a pillow tightly as he sat on his suede couch, "You forgot to take your meds didn't you?" Buck asked softly before sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend, putting a hand on the mans back. 

Lucas had started to rock himself back and forth out of habit, "Yeah, I forgot to take them for the past couple days."  
"Aww baby, the point of you taking a couple days off from work means doing everything you can to manage your stress and take your meds so it can be reduced like it should." Buck said a little bit louder than he intended. 

The older male started to tear up, his lip quivered as he took quick and rapid breaths. "Hey baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice, I'm sorry I didn't intend to scare you." The younger boy said softly, rubbing his boyfriends back tenderly.   
Lucas leans on him, gasping and whining softly, "It's ok, I just h-had a-a-a-a flash b-back." Lucas admitted quietly. 

Buck shifted a little so Lucas' head could rest on his boyfriends chest instead of his boney shoulder. "No it wasn't ok, I apologize, I would never ever intentionally yell at you or hurt you, ok?" Buck whispers into Lucas' hair, he started to pet his boyfriends head to try and calm him down, it seemed to be working a little.

"I love you Buck."

"I love you too baby."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

After Lucas calmed down, Buck decided they should go hang out with Randy and Rawdog. When Buck first met them, he was a little awkward about it but after hanging out a couple of times he got comfortable with them, the boy knows about their past and how close the three of them were so he thinks that time with some old friends would be good for him.

Buck reached over to the coffee table a foot in front of them to grab his phone, Lucas whined at the movement but dismissed it and closed his eyes. The boy went into his contacts and selected 'Randy' from the list of names and texted him, "Hey Randy, Lucas is feeling shitty cause he forgot to take his meds, wanna get a beer with us???"

Before Buck clicked 'send' he asked If Lucas wanted to hang out at Donnie's and drink, "Hmm, sure, 's better then wallowing in my unbreakable, sorrowful shittyness." Lucas said while sitting up, Buck had hit 'send' as soon as he agreed.  
They both got out of their pajamas and got dressed, as they were doing so, Bucks phone had chimed while he was struggling to put on his binder.

"Fo sho. Me and Rawdog will meet u 2 there.." The text read, Buck smiled at his phone, he sent a quick reply. "Ok, we'll see you there!" He hit 'send' and put his phone away, Buck looked over at his partner with a smirk. He waltzes over and kisses his cheek, "C'mon babe, let's get over there before they do, see who's fastest."

Lucas finished rolling up his flannels sleeve and smiled brightly for the first time in a while, "Ok, let's go, bye Brutus be back later buddy." Lucas makes a kiss sound over at Brutus, who's knocked out on the bed with covers all messed up around him.

They boys tiptoed through the trailer carefully, once outside they walked normally, getting into the truck they started it up and made their way to Donnie's bar. The two sang along loudly in the truck as Lucas drove, 'another one bites the dust' played on the radio at volume 26.

When they arrived at Donnie's their throats were a little sore from all the hootin' an hollerin' they did in the truck. Lucas saw Randy's truck a few spots over, "Damn, they beat us here." The raven haired man said with a smile, he looked at all the other trucks and cars, most of them had rebel flags flyin' on the back.

Buck noticed what his boyfriend was looking at and smiled brightly at the other trucks, "We should get one of them for your truck, baby." He said excitedly, Lucas looked back at his boy, "I'll ask Stanley if he's got a spare lyin' around his trailer."

The taller Male put his arm around the other's shoulders, walking in the direction of the main doors of Donnie's Bar, they waltz through and look around for Randy and Rawdog. The pair were standing by one of the pool tables in the darker part of the bar.

As Lucas and Buck walked towards them, whispers were produced by the various crowds of AB brethren, "Holy fuck, is that the Butcher?" One male said, another at the same table responded with a devious smile and a nod, "Sure does look like him."

Lucas ignored their whispers and kept walking, that is until some said something he hasn't heard in awhile. "Hey, Butcher, where's your Daddy, huh?" A man said while standing up from a bar stool, the man was about 5'10, shaved head with a swastika on his the back of his neck, Lucas turned to look at the man his eye twitched at the sight of the familiar face.

Buck just stared at the two before Randy came over and guided him back to their pool table so they can handle their business. Lucas blanks for a moment before the rage sets in, "The fuck did you just say?!" Lucas yelled as the bar patrons turned in their seats to watch the display.

Lucas took long strides forward until he was in the mans face, "Take it outside, Brother." Donnie, the owner of the bar, said. Lucas grabbed the offenders throat and pushed him towards the door until they were both outside. A crowd gathered outside around the pair, along with Buck, Randy and Rawdog.

"You heard what the fuck I said, bitch." The man said as he pulled Lucas' hand off his throat, his other hand reared back and shot forward, connecting his face with Lucas' jaw. The raven haird male stood still as a statue as he was hit, the other males fist was broken on impact.

The man screams in pain, cradling his fist, Lucas retaliated by grabbing his hair to hold him still and he started to wail on him, until the guys face was just broken as a whole. Lucas sighs as he wiped his hand on his pants, people were silent for a moment before they cheered.

"THE BUTCHER IS BACK MOTHERFUCKERS!" Some guy yelled, more cheers were heard, "What do they mean by 'The Butcher'?" Buck whispers to Randy, "That was his nickname back in the day, still is I guess, you'll have to ask him if you wanna know more though." The man said in a hushed whisper.

After a few moments everyone headed back inside and resumed nursing their beers and chatting with one another, Lucas joined the boys after watching the man with a broken face get in his truck and leave. "So why is your nickname 'The Butcher'?" Buck says softly, tenderly fixing up Lucas' hand.

"My Uncle used to put me in dog fighting rings to fight the dogs and sometimes people, I'd rip them to shreds and kill them. I hated it so much but my Uncle made me do it. That's why they call me The Butcher, it's ok if you wanna break up with me, I don't blame you."

Lucas said as he casts his gaze to the ground, Buck just stared at his partner's face, "I would never ever leave you Lucas Boshaw. I know some of your past and you know some of mine, we will work together to become better men, equally we shall conquer many obstacles that stand in our way." Buck said as he grasped Lucas' unharmed hand.

Lucas blinked in his direction, "Really? I-I don't know what to say, uh, Buck I love you." The raven haired man said as he hugged his partner close to his chest, "Aww." Rawdog and Randy said at the same time, "Jinx, you owe me a beer." 

"Damn it."

The boys laughed at the display of stupidity, just then someone walked through the door of the bar, the boys curiously look at who entered. "Shit."   
Lucas said as he looked away, "What's wrong, brother?" Randy ask softly glancing at the taller male. "That's my co worker over there, the one who just walked in."

"Holy shit really, which one?" Rawdog asked excitedly, "Uh, Michael Rooker I think." Lucas said as he peered behind him then quickly looked back as he saw Michael look over at them. "Can I go say 'hi'?" Randy asked, "Yeah. Me too?" Buck pleaded. "Fine, c'mon." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes and started to walk towards Michael, completely dismissing the city slickers who walked in a few moments after.

The small group came up to Michael who sat on a stool at the bar, he was nursing an Irish car bomb. "Hey Mikey, how've you been man?" Lucas asked while putting a hand on his co workers shoulder, he looked over and smiled at his friend, "Hey man, I've been good, who are your friends?" Michael said as he stood up and hugged Lucas briefly, he held out his hand for each of them to shake.

"This is Rawdog, Randy and of course you met Buck before." Lucas said as Michael shook each of their hands, Randy and Rawdog squealed a little as Michael smiled at them. The city slickers were secretly recording the display from a few tables away, "So, uh, why are you in my neck of the woods?" Lucas said as he laughs a little, "Well, honestly, I'm trying to get away from the paparazzi, and all of those fuckin' vultures." Michael said simply as he took a sip of his drink.

"Very understandable, my good man, why don't you come play pool with us?" Lucas said with a smirk, Michael agreed, they walked back to the pool table and racked up the balls again for a new game. The paparazzi that followed Michael into the bar were taking pictures of everything and everyone, taking note that Michael Rooker might be a white supremacist because he's hanging out at a Nazi bar.

"Wait, who's that guy that Michael's with?" The blonde girl said quietly, the other boy responds softly as he leaned towards her, "Holy shit, I think that's Lucas Boshaw, no way!" They whispered excitedly, The door to the bar opens again as someone walks in, "Hey Stanley, Lamar. What'll it be?" Donnie asked the two men.

"Whiskey on the rocks and he'll just have an old style." Stanley said as he looked around the bar for any familiar faces, he found Lucas' instantly. When their drinks were ready, Stanley passed the old style to Lamar and walked over to their friends with his drink grasped in his hand, Lamar followed him to the pool table.

Rawdog waved at the two men when they arrived at the table, the rest of them turned and greeted them as well, "Who's this guy?" Lamar asks as he points to Michael, "He is one of my co workers, Michael this is Stanley and Lamar, guys this is Michael Rooker." Lucas sighed.

Michael smiled politely and shook their hands before taking a sip of his half empty Irish car bomb, they continued playing pool for a couple more rounds until they just got tired of playing, Rawdog and Randy decided to go home, after saying a couple goodbyes they left the 5 men alone.

Michael ended up leaving as well after finishing his Irish car bomb beverage, leaving Stanley, Lamar, Lucas and Buck.  
"Hey do you have any weed?" Lucas asked Stanley, "Yeah, wanna smoke up?" The meth cook said as he waved a baggie of Ringo's Gift in front of his face, "I already have pre-rolled J's if you wanna smoke that instead or do you wanna use my mushroom pipe?"

"A pre-roll is fine." Lucas said as he pulled out a zippo lighter from his pocket, the raven haired man took the blunt from his friend putting the end with the filter between his lips, lighting the other end with the flame from the steel lighter. Sucking in some of that sweet smoke, he leans against Buck as he took a few puffs, Lucas passes the J' to Buck.

Buck took a few puffs before coughing his lungs out, "You've never smoked before, have you?" Stanley questioned taking the blunt from him, "Nope, I thought I'd try it though." Buck admitted, Lucas ruffled his boyfriends hair as he sat up to kiss him for a moment. 

30 minutes of puffin' and passin' the boys decided to go home, they got up and walked through the bars door to their truck, Buck helped Lucas into the passenger seat and then got into the front seat, starting the trucks engine, they head home listening to the news on the radio.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

The pair walked through the door hanging off of eachother, Buck guided Lucas to the suede couch, "Wait here baby, i'mma take Brutus out real quick." Buck said into Lucas' hair, he then kissed his head before calling for Brutus, the dog trotted out of their bedroom with a wide smile on his pitbull face. 

When Buck came back into the trailer, he saw Lucas stroking his large cock, Buck flushed face becomes more red when Lucas turns his head to look at his boyfriend with a dopey smile, "C'mere babe, come sit on Daddy's lap." Lucas said while wagging his dick.

"Don't feel pressured baby, I just feel like lovin' on ya." Lucas quickly said after his initial request, Buck nodded as he took off his skinny jeans and peeled off his binder and his Violent Femmes tank top. Buck stood there covering his chest, embarrased about his body.

"I know you hate your body, Buck. But I love you no matter what you look like."  
Lucas declared, motioning his boy to come over to him, Buck walks over and stands in front of his boyfriend. Lucas grabs the boy's hands and kisses his knuckles on each of his hand, Lucas let's go of Buck's hands to pull down the boys underwear, Buck forgot to wear his packer so when nothing fell out Buck was glad for the unexpected embarrassment. 

Buck calls his prince parts his peach, the word saves him from a bit of dysphoria, Lucas looked like a predator, his eyes flicker green when the light coming from the lamp sways due to Buck's movement.   
"Why do your eyes do that? You know flicker between normal and creepy green."

Lucas laughs, "It's a birth defect I have, it's called tapetum lucidum, I have a reflective layer behind my iris, it causes lights to reflect against my eyes, cool huh?" Lucas explains, he leans forward as Buck stuttered, "C-Cool ah." His boyfriend licked his navel moments after he finished saying his piece.

Lucas guides his tongue up to Buck's nipple, sucking gently and twirling his tongue against the hardening flesh, moans filled the air around them as Buck lifted his left leg to prop it onto Lucas' right shoulder to give him more access to Buck's throbbing T-dick, Lucas licks in the form of the alphabet and sucks with fervor. 

When his face is soaked with juices, Lucas urges Buck to sit on his cock by gently giving back Buck his numb leg, "Please baby, I need you." Lucas whined against his hot flesh, Buck nods and straddled his boyfriends thighs and his hips slowly sunk down onto Lucas' cock.

Buck's tight warmth envelops Lucas' member, moments later Buck lifts his hips then slowly slid down then up then down, soon they were in a steady rhythm.  
"Mmh holy fuck baby, oh my fuck I love you so much!" Lucas yells in ecstasy, he starts to meet Buck halfway and rail into him.

"Aaah fuck me!" Buck screams, bringing himself down harder absolutely wrecking his boy-cunt, they cum simultaneously while gripping onto eachother, clinging for fear life. Lucas smooths back Bucks hair and softly kisses him on the lips, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, baby."


	12. Bullies Are Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas had a little bit of a breakdown, so to cheer him up his boyfriend and 2 bestfriends decided to go to Donnie's and have a drink, unfortunately for Lucas, vultures were nearby and took a video of the 4 of them, ah shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this slightly gorey and porny chapter!
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

Lucas woke up to an empty space next to him on the bed and the sound of the news playing on the TV in the living room of their trailer, he rolls over onto his back he then reached over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, he clicks on the 'home' button to reveal an adorable picture of him and Buck kissing. He slides the little unlock button and clicks on the messenger app, he then taps on Buck's icon and typed out a message.

"Good morning baby doll, where are you? You ain't in bed..." Lucas tapped on the send button before getting outta bed, grabbing some clean duds out of the laundry basket on the floor near the door, he slips on a black Metallica shirt with some black khaki pants, he left his usual roughed up leather work boots scattered on the floor. The sound of his phone chirping made his eyes flicker towards his phone on the bed, he goes over and picks it up, unlocking the screen he then goes to the messenger app again to look at his boyfriends text.

"Morning baby, I went out to meet with a friend from high school, I'll be back in a bit XO love you!" Lucas read the message over and over again, "Who the fuck did he go meet? Why haven't I met them? Whatever." He blinks slowly before walking into the living room, "- A Walking Dead star was recently spotted at a bar in rural Georgia where white supremacist groups frequent. The two who recorded the event have asked to be unnamed, it appears that the star has friends who are neo-nazi's. This is honestly very shocking. What do you think Paul?" The TV blared, Lucas looked over at the screen with an anxious look in his face.

The man on the TV said that he wasn't surprised considering Lucas' background and upbringing, the screen switched to a recorded video of Lucas laughing and drinking with Randy and Rawdog, beside Lucas was Buck who was hanging off of him and holding his hand, "-Paul, it looks like Boshaw has another secret he hasn't shared yet." The lady said, "What do you mean Karen?"  
"Well Paul it seems Lucas has a special friend." She insinuated that Buck and him were more than friends, which they are but no one else needs to know that.

Lucas angrily shut off the TV, he walked behind the counter of the small kitchen and made himself a sandwich with an empty but stern expression on his face.  
He heard a car roll up moments later, multiple car doors slam closed, shouting voices were heard a minute later. "Mr. Boshaw! Are you in there?!" A Female yelled, a Male followed up with, "We need to ask you some questions!".

A growl escaped Lucas' lips, he looked around for a moment, just now noticing Brutus was laying on the couch while watching the Male have a near breakdown. Lucas smiles softly at the large dog before heading over to the front door, he grabs the handle and creaks open the door a couple inches, just enough to see outside. "We know you're in there! We just wanna talk!" The Female said, voice quivering nervously.

Lucas opens the door, stepping out onto the porch, he rubbed his eyes briefly before staring at the group of people standing in his driveway. "What do y'all want?" He asked sternly, they come closer a shove a boom mic above his head, Lucas walked down the steps to stand on the gravel. "We just wanna talk, uh, about you hanging out at that bar a couple nights ago." The man, Keith his little badge prompted, said with a nervous smile.

"Ok, what about it?" Lucas says as he scratches his stomach, in the distance Rawdog and Randy are seen coming out of their trailer, "Shit." He murmured. Rawdog notices the crowd of people at his best friend's place, knocking his elbow against Randy's shoulder, they make their way towards Lucas' trailer. The man in question walks towards his friend's and tells them to politely fuck off, "Oh c'mon, we just wanna say hi to the city slickers." Randy said with a smirk, "What will make you go away?" Lucas asked softly.

"A kiss. For both of us." Rawdog said a bit louder than intended, Lucas rolled his eyes before kissing both of them on the lips quickly. "I hate y'all." Lucas whispered, turning back to the group of reporters he saw that cameras were on them the whole time. "What are y'all lookin' at, can't a man kiss his best friends?" Lucas said with anxiety laced in his voice, the man turns around fully to face the vultures and starts to answer their questions.

"Are you a white supremacist?" The blonde girl asked.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Then why were you seen socializing with neo-nazi's?" Keith shot at him.

"Because.....their old friends, I guess."

A minute of silence before the blonde girl asked a stunning question.

"Are you gay?"

He stares at her for another minute before answering bluntly, "Yes, does that bother you, Cher?" Lucas shoots back, she shakes her head, "My sister is lesbian, so no it doesnt bother me." She said as she came closer, holding a mic in front of his face. Lucas sighs a little, "Any more questions?" He questions. Keith started asking his own set of questions, 

"Is your character on The Walking Dead a reflection of your own self and past?"

"Yea, every part of Laedis' background is based off of my own experiences, and if your next question is about my titanium canines, yes they're actually drilled into my skull." He stares at Keith through his entire answer. Lucas opens his mouth, taking a finger he wiggles the metal objects in his mouth, none of them coming loose. "What about the man you were holding hands with at the bar a couple nights ago, where is he?"

"He's my boyfriend, and he's out with a friend." Lucas said through gritted teeth, visibly looking angered, they all take a cautionary step back before continuing their questions. "How long have you two been together?" Blonde girl asked while shoving a mic in his face again, Lucas replied a moment later after staring off in space, "Oh, uh, a couple years now." Just then a truck started to roll down the gravel road, Lucas' eyes lit up immediately at the sight of his boyfriend in the front seat of their old truck.

"Hold on a second, will you." Lucas said briefly before going over to the driver side of their truck, he opens the door to greet his loving boyfriend. Something's wrong with him however, Buck has bruises and small cuts all over his face. "Woah what the fuck happened to you, Who did this to you?!" Lucas angrily said through gritted teeth, "Who are they and what are you doing outside without shoes, you know you have sensitive arches." Buck whispered.

Lucas sighs before helping his boy out of the car, "Yeah well I don't give a shit about that at the moment considering you look fucked up." Lucas whispered back, he turned back to the vultures, "Can y'all go away please, I gotta take care of my boyfriend, right now." Lucas said a bit harsher than intended, they jumped a little, turning off their cameras and mics they all pile into their car and leave.

Lucas takes Buck inside, picking him to set him on the little island, "Now tell me baby doll, who was the fucker that did this to you?" Lucas said as he rounded the island to get the first aid kit on the counter opposite to where the boy sat. "The girl I met with earlier, it was true about her being from my old high school in Lima, Ohio. But when we got to the end of the lunch, I walked her to her car, but there was a group of men who she was supposedly with waiting for her. They called me a... fuckin' girl and kept dead naming me. They then started to beat me, I'm lucky I made it out of there alive... I'm so sorry Lucas, I never should have gotten lunch with her." Buck started to sob halfway through his explanation, Lucas looked like he was about to break down in seething hatred for the men who did this to his boy.

Lucas sighs softly before hugging Buck carefully, he let go a moment later to start cleaning him up, when he was done with that Lucas decided to go out an get some Dairy Queen for the both of them. He left the trailer after putting on his boots and got in his truck, he pulled out his phone, dialing up an old friend. Lenny answered as soon as it rung, "Lenny speakin'." 

"Hey, it's me, The Butcher. I need a favor."

When he got back with the ice cream, Buck was passed out on their bed with Brutus snuggled up next to him, Lucas smiled softly before putting Buck's blizzard into the fridge, he then sat on the couch while eating his cinnamon snicker doodle blizzard. He thought about his and Lenny's conversation, the man said he'd find out every possible thing about what happened to Buck, Lucas would then handle the problem. In The Butcher's style.

After Lucas was done with his ice cream, he put the cup in the sink to wash later, he finally took his boots off and set them by the door. The man started undressing as he walked towards their bedroom, he was at his underwear when he reached the bed. Lucas smiled fondly at the pair on the bed, he scoots in under the covers and kisses each of them on their head, he then falls into a restful sleep.

At some point in the middle of the night, around 12:34 a.m., Lucas' phone started to get slammed with notifications. The man rolls over in bed to grab his phone and looks at all of the messages coming in from his new agent, Derek Smalls.  
The man kept messaging him about the news story on him and the impromptu video interview he did earlier that day, Lucas replied with, "I have it under control. Dont worry." He clicks send before setting his phone down and rolling over to go back to sleep.

When morning hit Buck wanted to go to the store as soon as Lucas woke up, when the man opened his eyes he was bombarded with his boots being thrown onto his stomach, he squeaks when the second boot hit him in the balls, "Oh shit, sorry about that." Buck said when the man shot up in bed, he gets up and puts his boots on as he was already dressed from the day before.

After taking out Brutus they got the big boy ready in his service dog outfit, and put him in the middle of the cab while the boys got on either side of him. Lucas started the truck and left the trailer park, making their way towards downtown Atlanta, they parked on the side of the road near the side walk. Buck gets out first then Brutus and lastly Lucas, he closes the door and locks the truck, grabbing onto Brutus' crimson leash they start walking.

A couple of people wanted to take pictures with Lucas, he obliged them and took the pictures, he even went as far as signing their shirts and arms in sharpie. Buck smiled on the sidelines, Lucas then held Buck's hand and continued to walk around downtown. People would take pictures as they walked down the street, some whispering excitedly and some whispering in disgusted voices. The pair ignored them, making their way to different little shops lining the side of the streets.

At the end of the day when shops are closing they decided to head home, when they got there they decided halfway through their drive that they would smoke up when they got home. Lucas got a phone call while driving to their place, 'Lenny' the caller I.D displayed, "Speak." Lucas said as he answered the call. "Hey Butch, I found out a lot about your boy and what happened to him, as it turns out Buck went to McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio. The kids at the school were not very accepting of his situation, so they bullied him really bad, to the point of sending him to the emergency room. The group of guys who jumped your boy were football players at his old high school, his bullies, tracked him down by finding his social media pages."

Lucas glances at Buck as Lenny continues to talk.  
"It seems you were a big factor in how they found him, but you are no way at fault for this happening to your boy, now I've tracked their location, their holdin' up in a hotel in Atlanta on 12th West Dixie street, the hotel is called The Red Door, room 123A. If you wanna do something, now's your chance. Just call me when your done, I'll send a cleaner your way." Lenny finished.

"I don't need a cleaner, I wanna send a message." Lucas deadpanned, Buck couldn't hear him over the music playing through his headphones, the truck was dead silent otherwise. Lenny laughs, "Butch, this is why your my favorite."  
Lenny then disconnected the call, Lucas tapped Buck on the shoulder, the boy plucks out one headphone, "Yeah?" Buck questions, Lucas smiles softly at him before answering, "I have to do some business at work, it's an emergency call. I'm sorry sugar, I promise I'll make it up to you." 

Buck just smiles, "Go ahead baby, do whatcha need to do, I'll be at home watching TV." The boy said as he patted Lucas' shoulder softly, the other man smirks as he drove the rest of the way home. Dropping Buck and Brutus off, Lucas made his way to the hotel. Once he was in the parking lot he puts on his hat and a jacket, to remain unidentified. Lucas got out of his truck and waltzes towards the building, shielding his face from the cameras using his hat.

When he arrived at the rooms door, he debated whether he should knock or just sneak in and murder them in their sleep, Lucas went with the second option. Pulling out a lock picking kit he opened the door in roughly 10 seconds, the man snuck into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it as well, Lucas pulled out his large hunting knife and searched the room with his buggy eyes.

There's no need to turn on the light because he has a birth defect called Tapetum Lucidum, it's mainly found in animals but due to his neanderthal gene, he is the only human in recorded history to have this defect. He finds that there are 5 people, 2 in each bed and 1 on the floor in front of the bed near the window. Lucas crawls on his hands and knees towards the one on the floor, it's one of the males. Lucas covers the boys mouth with his left hand and slits his throat in one quick motion with the hunting knife held in his right hand, blood sprayed his face a little when the first cut was done.

Lucas kept slicing until the boys head separated from his body, he then leans down to lap up some of the blood, he smirks when the sweet taste of iron filled his senses. He crawled over to the first bed, peaking at the person he was next to, he noticed it was the female. Lucas smiles devilishly as he plunges the knife into her soft head, piercing the skull like butter. Lucas then crawls over to the other side of the bed and slits the males throats, and kept slicing till the head layed on the pillow as the body sunk beneath the sheets.

Lucas licks the Males bleeding severed head just under the jaw, his eyes roll back into his head as he tastes the salty sweat mixing in with the sweet taste of runny blood. The man carefully walks over to the other bed by the window, there's two more Male's left, Lucas severed both of their heads. Setting up all of their heads in a row on the desk in front of the beds, the man took all of the duvets and sheets off of the beds so that it's just the bodies on the mattresses, placing the bundle of fabric in the bathroom.

Before he writes his message in blood on the wall, he decides to have a quick bite, Lucas picked a body and started to eat the flesh of the upper arms of the Male by cutting off pieces with his knife. The wet sounds of ripping flesh turns the man on like no other, Lucas couldn't risk getting caught just because he wanted to get his dick wet. So the man continued to eat parts of each body, but leaving the female alone. Lucas sighs when he was done, belly full up on human flesh, he finally was gonna write his message. 

Lucas broke off an arm of one of the corpses and scrawled this quote in blood on the wall using the finger of the severed arms hand, "I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other." Lucas whispered as he wrote, the man had a large smile on his face as he read the quote by Mary Shelley, one of his favorite authors.

Lucas began to walk out of the hotel and uses the back entrance to get to his truck faster, once inside his truck he opens a new pack of baby wipes and starts to wipe down his face, neck and his hands. Not forgetting about the back of his neck or his ears. Lucas started up the engine and rolled out of the parking lot, quickly speeding home, when he made it he called Lenny to tell him the jobs done, "Were you careful?" The older man asks, "Yes, don't worry about it. Thanks by the way." Lucas says quietly, Lenny said no problem before disconnecting the line.

Lucas got out of his truck and entered his trailer, Buck was right were he said he'd be, watching TV. "Hey sugar, I'm gonna take a shower, I got prop blood all over me." He said as kissed the to of Buck's head, Bambi nodded absently as he continued watching The Real Housewives of Atlanta. Lucas sighs softly as he entered the bathroom, grabbing a plastic bag he dumped his clothes into it and tied it off, he started up the shower and stepped into the spray. 

After his shower, he was bombarded with kisses by a short Male who was waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. "Haha, stop baby, my towels gonna fall!" Lucas squealed as Buck continued to kiss and nibble all over his chest and neck. "Good, the towel shall fall!" He playfully said as he ripped away the towel, Lucas' Member was standing at fully attention, "Damn Luke, your cock is hard already?" Buck said with a smirk.

"I was thinkin' about you in the shower." Lucas said as his face go even more red, Buck grabbed hold of his boyfriend's cock and gave it a few experimental tugs, Lucas grabbed hold of the door frame as his knees buckled a little. Buck guided Lucas to their bed by his dick, he then pushed Lucas onto the bed before stripping out of his clothes, then he sat on Lucas' thighs.

Teasing his boyfriend by grinding his boy pussy against Lucas' cock, Buck slides forward a moment before sinking down onto Lucas' dick, the man gasps softly when his boyfriends pussy envelops him. Buck decided to hold Lucas down by grabbing his throat and squeezing softly. Bambi had began to slam his hips down, making Lucas pierced cock ram into his cervix. Buck shouts in ecstacy as his little cunt was being pummeled by Lucas' cock.

Lucas had his arms spread out on either side of him as his boyfriend went to town, about 20 minutes later they were both shaking as they came together. Buck collapsed onto him, his cock still inside of the boys pussy, Lucas rubbed his back and softly jutted his cock deeper into him. Making the boy whimper because of how over sensitive his pussy is right now.  
"I love you."

"I love you too, sugar."


	13. Discontinued for now{ check this chap for info}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty scroll down a bit for more information on the discontinuation, thank you Bubba!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeeeeep goin'!
> 
> Alllllmost there!

OK good your here,,,,,

now listen, some may say this fic is great, most would say its ehh.

and i'm right there with ya, it's been a couple months since I updated this fic and to me that's unacceptable, because I should at least be uploading new content/chapters each week.  
But that wasn't the case for a while since I got incredibly busy with school, family and other bullshit like christmas and such.  
But i'm back because I miss getting the notifications I would see on my gmail saying that I got new kudos or a comment on one of my fics, and that used to fuel the fire in me to keep going like no other but then life got in the way and that soon brings us to here.

I'm currently sitting in my room at my desk typing this on my school computer five minutes after reading this fic over again, five minutes after debating on weather or not I should restart this fic entirely or make a new chapter and keep this confusing mess going.

I'm sorry let me just get to the reasons why I want to start over..

i've noticed that this shit is really confusing as there are continuous time jumps, flashbacks, and other weird shit that doesn't make sense whatsoever.

So I promise you this I will start this fic all the way over and I might not keep certain background characters such as Randy and Raw dog, those two reporters and a couple others, I mean if you want I can keep them in, i'm just brainstorming right now lol anywhoo.

This fic is discontinued for now as I will completely rewrite everything and juxtapose it to where it will make better sense. Hey I might even make a series out of it with two big fics that are connected, like one of them will be The Walking Dead verse with Laedis and then the other will be the actor verse with Boshaw ((Also I might change his name to Thomas Walker so it won't be confusing anymore)), if you have any requests or opinions or just general comments about what i'm doing with this fic please let me know, I love your feedback, boy this is long, my bad ok ttyl.

Thanks, Lou


End file.
